


A Thunderous Morph

by MyrJuhl



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, lotr - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, FPS, Jumps in timeline, M/M, Minor Character Death, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to lightning on the set, the lives of three LOTR actors change and they become their characters in a parallel existing realm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Betas: Parts of part 1 by bee_ta_baby. Part 2 by alexcat & weavinghugo
> 
> I'm not following the storyline or timeline created by Tolkien. However, it would help understanding the story better if you have seen the movies.
> 
> Disclaimer: These events never happened. This fic is for entertainment purposes only, not profit. I, the author, make no claim through this work as to the fictional characters/ actual lives/ preferences/ activities of the people mentioned herein.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Edoras, on location.

 

That morning, it was humid. The air smelled like thunder and lightning and, occasionally, a rumble was heard dimly from a distance. The poor forecast had the cast and crew gathered in the canteen tent, pleased that at least it hadn't rained yet. Most of the morning's shootings were already finished without any climate interferences and, since it was early summer, one might expect improved weather as noon approached. For a tiny moment, the sun peaked through the clouds just to disappear again, but a rainbow had managed to appear all of a sudden. 

Orlando watched the amazing scenery with his sweet face cracked in a content smile. "I'll never grow tired of looking at the sun peeking through like that!" he said to Viggo, who was squatting next to him at the edge of the tarpaulin covering the ground below the tent.

"I know what you mean. I painted that kind of scenery a lot when I was younger." 

"As if you had ever lost your romantic touch!" Orlando caressed the older man's bearded cheek fondly. 

Smirking at the Elf, Viggo finished his coffee. Then he went and lifted his sword that lay in full display on the table; he never left it out of his sight. 

Orlando stuffed the last bit of toast into his mouth and got on his feet as well. Grabbing his Lothlórien quiver, bow, and twin knives, he positioned them on his back. Viggo stretched his arms in the air and yawned loudly, following the younger man when he left the tent. Standing outside, they stood listening to the thunder as it continued, seemingly decreasing the time between rolls. When Viggo looked at the clouds, they were oddly devoid of the expected grey colour, indicating heavy rain.

"Attention! Now calling to the set: Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Éomer, Théoden, Éowyn, Legolas..." The names continued through the speakers that hung outside the canteen tent. A handful of actors gathered in small groups, spreading over the field heading towards the set production at Edoras.

The rumbles of thunder escalated, and everyone automatically looked to the sky. Karl, Orlando, and Viggo were walking midway between the trailers, tents, and production set of Edoras, where director Peter Jackson, the filming crew, and the extras were waiting. Peter watched patiently for everyone to arrive; he wasn't happy with the thunder, but the noise could be edited away in post-production, as he had to do with the forceful, constant wind anyway. 

Then it happened. 

Instantaneously, the sky darkened as a deafening thunder cracked through the air followed by an immediate lightning. In horror, Peter watched it strike Karl, Orlando, and Viggo, like an illusion as if they had disappeared from the face of the earth in the same instant, but they couldn't have... 

There they were, lying on the grass, and Peter rushed to their aid shouting for the medics to arrive. However, he soon realised that the sudden darkness had fooled him because he only found Viggo lying on the grass. Karl and Orlando had literally disappeared. 

Less than half a minute later, out of nowhere Karl and Orlando appeared on the spot where they had vanished earlier. Like Viggo, they looked terrified, disorientated, and in an obvious shock. What had happened to them for the few seconds they had been away? At first, Peter was too horrified to ask his stunned cast.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Orlando's POV  
 _Electricity shook through my body. I had been knocked to the ground by the force of nature. You wonder at some point in your life what it would feel like to experience a current go through your body. You sample it in small doses occasionally - often by mistake, when touching appliances like my hand-held mixer... well; mine is rather wacky... but let me tell you that it hurts like getting your bloody bollocks kicked by elephants. Yet strangely, only when the buzzy sensation had disappeared was I able to get on my feet with my knees shaking. Something was definitely not right because everything was suddenly alarmingly silent. I could almost hear the grass grow._

Viggo's POV  
 _Once upon a time, I read that your flesh burns when you're struck by lightning. I didn't particularly pay attention to it at the time being, but somehow you just remember it anyway in that enormous memory bank in your head. So when feeling electricity shake violently through my body I remembered it. In addition, the sensation of your flesh burning with fumes reaching your nostrils _was_ very painful... and then there was nothing! No pain. No smells. My senses sharpened because the silence was odd. Had I lost my hearing? No, the rumble of thunder was still there as was the wind. Had I died? I opened my eyes and slowly gained my feet; I couldn't believe what I saw. This definitely wasn't Heaven... or Hell for that matter. It was a numb emptiness._

Karl's POV  
 _As I was thrown to the ground, my body was already convulsing as if I was suffering from epilepsy. Just as sudden, I stopped shaking from head to toe, and then it just felt like a detached dream. As if my unbearable pain was the centre of the creation of the world tripping out of control fast speeding. Everything erupted and changed, faster than I could comprehend. Then the movie before my eyes slowed down and now I watched in slow motion the scenery in front of my eyes. The searing pain vanished and I almost felt normal again. I looked around and gasped in disbelief. Where the milling of co-workers and the entire set and crew used to be there was nothing but the scenery itself._

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

The pain the three men had experienced as the current ran through their bodies had vanished and left behind a feeling as if the lightning never happened in the first place. At this point, a curious unified almost satisfied sensation remained with the actors and they barely gave the previous shock a thought as other matters grabbed their attention. They were far busier taking in their surroundings, trying to figure out why the setting and environment had disappeared. Around the same time, Viggo realized that he wasn't alone but still had Karl and Orlando by his side. They all looked at each other in disbelief.

"What the fuck is happening?" Viggo shouted and turned around himself, needing answers right away.

"Beam me up, Scotty," Karl mumbled, distressed, and took a couple of steps towards what he thought had been the direction of the canteen tent. However, he stopped quickly and looked back. Relieved, he exhaled at the sight of the other two still standing there -- looking at him. 

Orlando's eyes were glossy with unshed tears, and the effort to keep them in check was difficult to control. "Where's everything? The crew? This is a bloody cruel joke. They can stop any time now." His brain worked overdrive to process the information his eyes transferred. He looked expectantly at Viggo as if the older man could actually change everything back to normal. 

Struggling not to go insane, too, Viggo didn't meet his eyes. There was an odd feeling in his gut that he dared not explore. Instead, he went along the train of thought that Karl had prompted a minute ago and went looking for marks on the grass, anything that would indicate that the trailers and tents had been there seconds ago. Maybe they still were but merely invisible to the eye, just to spite them, but he came back to the two young men with no proof of his theory. Of course, he knew that even if he did find any marks, it still wouldn't explain why everything had disappeared up in thin air. Obviously, he needed something tangible since a supernatural explanation wouldn't cut it right now by far.

"There is nobody here, just Edoras for miles and miles ahead," Orlando mumbled. The others accepted his statement without really wondering how he would know this. A handful of small village huts and the Edoras castle lay there on the hill 500 meters from them looking real in the beautiful sunlight. The stress related heat and the suddenly appeared warm noon sunlight was starting to get at Orlando, and he needed to cool off. Putting his hands to his brow, he slowly pushed off the blond wig down his neck, only it stuck. 

"Karl? Can you help me? I can't seem to get this off..." he asked.

Karl nodded and went to Orlando. Grabbing a handful of hair along with the thick braid on the back of the wig, he yanked helpfully. However, all that happened was Orlando yelping in pain, "Ouch! Stop! Stop! You're hurting me!" Karl frowned and yanked again much harder. Orlando cried louder, "Fucking STOP! You're ripping my scalp off, too!" 

Karl let go of the braid with an air of disbelief. Small strands of hair with real hair roots attached danced in the wind between the New Zealander's fingers. He stuttered, "Christ! Orlando... I can't pull it off. It... it's real!" 

Viggo's brow creased in a frown and he looked questioningly at Karl. "Real? What do you mean real, Karl?" 

Showing Viggo the hair he had ripped from Orlando's scalp, Karl said, "I'm saying that Orlando's not wearing a wig anymore. This hair is fucking real!" 

Viggo couldn't believe it and so he grabbed Orlando's head.

"Don't pull!" Orlando yelled, but all Viggo did was gently thread his fingers into the mop of blond strands, only to find that the edge of the wig was no longer existing. All the Dane felt was warm moist skin and living blond hair growing from every pore of Orlando's head. Slowly, he let go of the golden locks and looked into Orlando's expressive blue eyes. Fuck! His blue eyes!

"What?" Orlando asked in a restrained calm voice. He was so scared of the expression in Viggo's eyes that he hardly dared to breathe. 

"You're... you..." Viggo mumbled and swallowed hard because his throat became suddenly dry, "Please take out your contacts for me." Disturbed he saw the pupils in the Brit's eyes dilate. Contacts shouldn't be able to do that. Nor should the fake irises look like realistic vibrant sapphires.

Orlando blinked at few times only to realise that he didn't feel the coloured lenses he wore for the movie in his eyes anymore. He put thumb and index finger to his left eye, and gently squeezed around the eyeball searching for the lens, but it wasn't there. He tried the right one as well. "Oh. I must have dropped them," he began. Then stopped and glanced at Viggo. Clearly, he hadn't just lost the contacts. "My eyes are blue. Is that what you're trying to tell me?" 

Karl and Viggo nodded simultaneously. 

Orlando took a long deep breath and exhaled. "My ears?" 

Karl gently touched one of the pointy Elven ears. "No gelatine. They're real, too."

Suddenly, Orlando began undressing himself frantically. He pulled off the weapons and struggled with the tunic and silver shirt because his hands were shaking. Lastly, he began unlacing his leggings. Karl and Viggo watched in confusion. What was he doing? Orlando pulled the leggings low enough to the pubic line to check his left hip and cried, "Oh no! My sun is gone! And my underwear..." Staring intensely didn't make the tattoo he'd had on his belly since his teens come back. He fell on his knees on the grass and shook violently, as he gazed at Viggo with a begging expression on his beautiful distraught face. 

"My scar. Please tell me it's there!"

Looking, Karl followed Viggo to stand behind Orlando. "What are we looking for?" 

Gently spreading the long blonde hair to either side on Orlando's back, Viggo answered quietly, "We're looking for a forty centimetre long surgery scar along his spine from when he broke his back one and a half year ago... and it's wiped out, Orli. I'm sorry man." 

Hesitating, Viggo exchanged glances with Karl. Then he proceeded, "There's another thing, Orli." 

Orlando rose to his feet slowly and closed his eyes. "What would that be? Just say it." 

Karl cleared his throat. "You have a butterfly shaped mole on the small of your back." 

Overwhelmed by all the changed he'd discovered so far, Orlando answered in a full tone, "Sure I do. Came with the costume." 

Viggo remarked, "Did you always have that?" 

Orlando looked at him incredulously, "Viggo, if I don't have my scar or tattoo anymore, why would I have preserved a birthmark? So no, I do not have that mole normally." Then he began dressing again. "But apparently Legolas does," he added, grimly.

Suddenly, Karl yanked at his own wig. "No, no, no!" He couldn't get his off either. Strands with real hair roots were examined in disbelief, once more. He started ripping at his costume, copying Orlando's frantic dance from a minute ago. He also looked for marks and particularities on his person, but he, too, had lost any marks he'd gotten in his Karl-life. 

Orlando dug his fingers into Viggo's wig, which had become real too. Viggo didn't even bother asking if the old scar on his upper lip was still there. They all were silent for a while, watching each other intently to figure out if they were about to group-panic or keep it cool and focused.

Viggo broke the silence, "Okay. So now we know this much," he said, "We're not at the set any longer. We've lost our identities and for some reason our characters' appearances have become us." He grinned, "Isn't it ironic? I'm normally blonde but am now a brunette. And you two brunettes are now the blonde ones!" He laughed for a little while then shut up afraid of sounding hysterical.

Orlando went to Viggo, and they hugged a few minutes. "Am I Legolas for real?" 

Viggo looked at him with a wry smile while caressing the small of his back, "Nah... You're Orlando all right." 

"I don't want to live forever. I want my fucking life back." He was so grateful that Viggo was there.

"Snap out of it, Bloom," Karl hissed and put his costume back on. He wasn't entirely comfortable with the nine Fellowship casts' affectionate touching whenever and apparently wherever. 

"Your mother..." Orlando replied.

Viggo had to suppress a smile and shook his head. "Why don't we find out if this place holds an explanation to this madness?" Karl and Orlando nodded. And so they began to walk towards Edoras.

Orlando cupped Viggo's left ear and whispered chuckling, "My pubic hairs are blond, too."

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Being in no hurry Karl, Viggo and Orlando arrived at the foot of the hill ten minutes later. Adrenaline rushed through their bodies and, as they ascended the muddy path between the houses towards the stone stairs, they stole glances to either side in search of whatever could threaten them. However, no movement was detected from the buildings, which actually looked a bit scruffier than they could recall. The only thing 'alive' was the wind making their hair wave uncontrollable around their tense faces.

Easily falling into character, the three actors approached the familiar stairs ever so cautiously through the courtyard. Reaching the terrace, Karl noticed that the flags of Edoras fluttered in solitude next to the gate. The edges were torn and slightly threaded, but it captured the feeling that something was present to worry about. Perhaps the flags indicated that King Théoden himself was present, but then why weren't there any guards visible? The possibilities were nerve wrecking for the threesome.

When Karl and Orlando pushed the gates open they hardly dared breathing in pregnant expectation. Yet, nothing happened and, looking around in Meduseld, the Golden Hall of Edoras, they recognized the familiar props of King Théoden's throne, the wooden furniture along the walls, and the beautiful tapestries. Everything looked like it should, and that was very comforting for starters. 

Viggo squeezed the handle of his sword tightly; his knuckles almost turning white and his palms were slightly sweaty. The wind had made Karl's hair a complete mess. He loosened the leather ribbon to collect all the heavy honey coloured blonde hair into one ponytail. He licked his heart shaped lips nervously several times and squinted his eyes by habit, but as a matter of fact, he didn't need his glasses in this realm. What a relief Éomer wasn't short sighted.

A delicious thrilling fear crept upwards along Orlando's spine. Within a fraction of a second on pure impulse, he drew an arrow from the quiver on his back, and placed it on the bow before pulling the chord. Quickly, he initiated an investigation of the many rooms, impressed once again that everything looked exactly as it was supposed to. 

Karl and Viggo followed close up with their swords drawn, too. They all felt that the situation was getting increasingly real, and by now they didn't regard this as just a scene being shot for the movie. They had no expectations of hearing Peter suddenly shout 'CUT!', and that the danger they felt lurking in every corner would cease to exist. They imagined vividly that in this precise moment they were very likely in a life-threatening situation. They could practically taste it. If this was the realm of a Tolkien fantasy for real, Orcs, Goblins, or what have you could be coming through any door any moment. 

Suddenly, Orlando tensed and turned very slowly on the spot towards the other two. "I feel somebody is in here," he whispered. He looked at them with brilliant blue eyes gleaming from excitement. "I really do feel it... Like goose bumps all over my skin." 

Karl and Viggo looked questioningly at each other, seeing the same answer in the other man's eyes. They completely believed Orlando and they followed him closely, as they continued their investigation. Very slowly and ultra silently. The only sound they made was that of their pounding hearts.

Viggo watched Orlando's moves. The young man moved with the grace granted him through months of practice, but there were new elements. Orlando didn't just move like Legolas; in this place he was slowly behaving more and more like the warrior Elf, Legolas of Mirkwood. The easy going, sensitive, and constantly smiling Orlando himself merged with that of the entrancing Elven assassin. His new-found poise was almost as scary as it was fascinating to behold.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Orlando's POV  
 _A wave of movement caught my attention. I had spun so fast that the speed surprised myself, but I didn't lose my balance. The second I stood still, I released the arrow aiming at what I seen. I didn't really know what I saw, but I trusted my Elven senses. When I heard the sound of a body falling to the ground, the feeling of having succeeded surprised me. I honestly didn't worry about the kill itself, because I was proud to have saved us all from the intruder - whoever he was. And frankly - the rush of adrenaline following the kill felt close to better than that of an orgasm. Carefully, I neared my target and ignored the shocking gasps of my companions behind me, but they approached as well with their swords ready to back me up._

_Behind the column, he was lying still. Gríma._

 

Viggo's POV  
 _I had never seen anyone move so quickly as Orlando suddenly did. I then more heard than saw him releasing the arrow from the bow, followed by the alarming dull sound of something hitting the ground somewhere from behind the columns along the wall of the castle. I swear, if Orlando had killed somebody I would surely faint. This was really too much. I'm not Strider the Ranger, Estel the Elven Foster Son, Elessar the King or whatever the fuck Tolkien had imagined my character to consist of. Then Karl and I caught up with Orlando, and my God! We were all standing there watching the panting body on the floor looking up at us. Orlando had shot our fucking co-star Brad Dourif! The arrow was pointing out of the man's shoulder, and he bled from the wound. Under these circumstances, it could be lethal, and I was pretty sure there was no medic unit I could call for help right outside. What was Orlando thinking?_

_"Gríma!" I turned and looked at Karl, who had spoken the name of Brad's character. His voice expressed a mixture of disgust and dripping hate that momentarily took me aback. I grabbed Karl's shoulder and tried to reason with him. "Karl, it's not Gríma..." But then I felt the urge to stop, since Brad hadn't reacted to the fact that _his_ co-star had just shot him. So instead, I addressed the character in question. After all, he was the first intelligent contact we'd come across since we got into this predicament, and chances were that he had answers to our urgent questions. _

_Looking at the man, I found him looking back with his characteristic eyes dripping with water. He kept staring non-stop at Karl as if he couldn't understand why he was here. I couldn't' take it anymore and blurted, "Goddamn! Fucking tell me you are Brad!" However, the man below us merely frowned and looked puzzled at me, so I signalled to Orlando to lower his bow and asked again._

_The man shook his head and began to speak focusing his gaze at Karl. "I am _Gríma._ Currently King of Rhôhan." His gaze narrowed and returned to staring at me almost with disgust in his beady eyes. "Why do you pretend not knowing this? Surf! Leave my property. You have all been dismissed of my kingdom. How dare you return? GUARDS!!!"_

_Unanimously, we all burst out, "WHAT??!!"_

_Now I was lost, and all I wanted to see was Brad's face crack in a grin, telling me that it was a practical joke. Instead, the three of us nervously scanned the room, anticipating enemies charging from all corners that we instinctively knew we had no chance of fighting. I kept an eye on Brad's moves as well as looking at Orlando's arrow sticking out of his ugly wound. Feeling the sorcerer's evil creeping inside my guts, made me slightly sick to my stomach. This was in deed Gríma himself and not our colleague Brad. How could the scum bag say he was now the king? What had happened to Théoden and his niece Éowyn?_

_Then I realized that nobody had come at Gríma's request. Gríma noticed that I had called his bluff and looked more nervous by the second. Still, he shouted for his guards once more, but of course, nothing happened; he was a fake and had no strength left._

 

Karl's POV  
 _What was going on? This wasn't how things were scheduled to happen. I realized that I couldn't rely on anything I had studied over the last couple of months. Neither books nor scripts. Where was Bernard... Théoden I mean? Where was my sister? Where was I? Gríma looked at me with all his sleaziness, and I allowed myself to acknowledge how much I loathed everything about him, only I had no idea why. I shouldn't have personal feelings for a guy who was just a character in a book._

_"Éomer?" I jerked my head at the sorcerer's direction and looked sharply at him. Hearing Gríma calling me by my character's name was weird at first, but of course - he knew me in no other context. He motioned awkwardly to sit and continued, "Éomer... Before I have my guards take care of you and your... _cohorts_ , I'm delighted beyond words to inform you that your sister died while you were... absent. I wonder why you have chosen to return since we paid you well... your sister and I."_

_I just stared at him. Éowyn was dead? Miranda was hopefully alive and kicking in the real world, so Gríma couldn't get to me with a foul remark about a fictive character like that. Nevertheless, he did hit a nerve and I felt his evil trying to work its spell on my concept of sanity and reality. I'm sure if Éowyn truly were dead, he killed her with his witchcraft, or more likely; that he simply fucked her to death. What did I know? I didn't believe she would have taken part of paying off her own brother._

_I listened to Gríma's voice as he continued to lie and watched his eyes while doing so. They were so false and snakelike that I felt my entire body being covered with goose bumps. We hadn't shot the particular scenes yet, but I remembered the script describing Gríma as a traitor and a lustful lizard. How right that was._

_"You deserve to die," I cried. My rage came sudden. Nurtured from thoughts and feelings of this day's straining emotional events and before I knew it, I raised my sword with the only purpose to plunge it into his black heart. But my arms suddenly weakened._

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Viggo couldn't believe what he was witnessing; yet, somehow he reacted fast enough to push Karl away, before he managed to kill Gríma. However, what he hadn't expected was Orlando's reaction. The young actor pulled his twin knives with lips drawn back in a ferocious grimace. The blades flashed in the sun lit room, as he rotated them around his wrists once with breathtakingly speed, before he in one precise motion decapitated Gríma's head with both knives.

"Nobody touches Miranda!" Orlando mumbled under his breath. Viggo looked in horror from the bloody head on the floor staring at him with a stupid surprised look in his dead eyes and back to Orlando's face that went through so many emotional stages that Viggo could hardly recognize him.

Barely breathing from excitement, Karl hissed at the horrific head, "That's for killing my sister!"

Viggo spoke in a low trembling voice, "Karl! Éowyn is a fictional sister."

Slowly turned his head, Karl looked at Viggo, hate flowing from his lips like vile dark green poison. "What did you say just? How come it's fucking real to me then, you dumn fuck!" He slid his arms around Orlando's waist, feeling at least he was on his side. Orlando put his hands on top of Karl's to comfort him.

Viggo yelled, "Snap out of it. Both of you!" He pointed at Orlando. "You! You're NOT fucking Legolas." Then he turned his gaze back at Karl. "And you are NOT Éomer! What am I gonna do to get through to you?" Grabbing his hair, he looked back at Orlando. "You just killed this... this guy! React to it damn it. It's not a video game!" 

Orlando gently loosened Karl's arms and approached Viggo, stepping into his personal space. He began talking slowly and clearly, "I have no idea I had it in me. It was like my body was driven by something other than my own will. I believe he did it himself to have you two go at me afterwards. That man was evil. I could feel how he would have made us hurt each other. I told you so, remember? And so could Karl. It is only you, Viggo, who cannot tune in yet. So YOU snap into it." He paused and then continued, "It is happening. It has happened, and God knows what is going to happen if we begin to pretend everything is going to be okay because. Apparently, they are not. Deal with it. I do." Then he almost pushed Viggo away and used Gríma's robe to clean the blades.

Running his fingers through his hair again, Viggo turned away from the younger men, went to Théoden's throne, and sat down heavily. He hid his face behind his hands and tried to collect his thoughts. If Gríma had claimed the throne, Théoden must be dead. That meant Éomer - Karl - was now the king of Rhôhan. Glancing at Karl, he could easily imagine the New Zealander in that role. He was going to be king eventually later in the movie anyhow, so... Viggo sighed. And Éowyn was killed...but that was just Gríma's words, and he also hinted that he had wed Éowyn. Yet, Éowyn was to marry Faramir in the books. Viggo felt a headache lurking and pushed the exhausting thoughts away. Hopefully, they would meet her alive and kicking... if they ever returned to the real world again. No, he wouldn't allow himself to think about whether or not they did. Anyway, if Éowyn was dead, they would hopefully be able to locate her grave near by. Viggo bore in mind that the woman could master a sword - if they ever came across her.

Karl pulled the leather string and stuck his fingers through his new thick hair to get some coolness to his hot scalp. "What 'bout 'im?" He nodded towards the corpse and shook his long locks violently.

Shrugging, Orlando said, "Leave it. It's strange but I'm not really affected by the fact that I killed him. I was only focusing on saving us. Right and wrong are so simple to me in this place." He paused and looked at the other two. "Let's get some fresh air."

Viggo got on his feet and followed the two younger men still in deep thought. He was actually grateful that Orlando had saved them. Gríma had been twisting their heads. Most likely, the sorcerer had also lied about being king. Still the thought of Éowyn's whereabouts worried him, and now it would seem that the worst scenario imaginable wasn't even close to what the real events had turned out to be. He had to lose this angst or he would expose himself to vulnerability. Should that happen, he wouldn't be able to assist his friends when the next bout of danger crossed their path.

"Let's get whatever provision possible and look for her grave," Viggo said softly.

All they could find was some goat bellies and they filled them with water from the well in the courtyard. Then they searched for the grave of Éowyn but found only the one belonging to the king's son Théodred's and old graves of Eorlingas relatives of Théoden's house. They were all relieved to discover that Gríma had lied.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Returning to the grassy fields, the trio got themselves comfortable. Orlando had positioned himself on his stomach. His keen eyes scanned the horizon; it was so cool having Legolas' extraordinary vision. Then he looked back at Viggo and Karl, who rested on their backs slumbering.

"What would you say if I thought the Rhôhirrims were at Helm's Deep? They are in the book. So it would be likely, right?" 

Karl opened his eyes and Viggo moaned, "Shut up my Prissy Elf. Nothing is likely anymore. Your brain will catch a melt-down if you don't stop thinking and whishing!" 

Orlando laughed and turned around, took off his complicated boots and proceeded to sit on bent knees. 

Karl sighed content. "Think happy thoughts. There is no way I'm gonna fight Saruman's army of 10,000 Orcs or Urûk-hai or what ever."

"We could meet Gandalf and Gimli!" Orlando tempted, "And hopefully Éowyn!" He fluttered his eyelashes. 

Viggo ignored that. "I agree with Karl. I'm not going near Helm's Deep either. You have no idea what's gonna happen. We'll probably just end up dead." 

"In a loud, grotesque military manner," Karl added, "Gandalf or no Gandalf."

"Wankers..." Orlando mumbled, disappointed.

"I heard that you fuckin' little cunt!" Karl said in a warning tone. But then he yawned and closed his eyes. 

Smiling cheekily, Orlando began loosening his braided, muzzled hair, and let his fingers run through the fine strands. Strange, that this gorgeous blond hair was actually growing on his head now. He tested it for the at least tenth time. Feeling the nerves connected to the hair roots sting when he pulled, proving one more time that it was real. He stretched his back rotating, and enjoyed that he didn't have to consider the dull attention from his past injury. He dropped his head back and let the wind catch the hairs. 

Viggo was watching. He always enjoyed watching Orlando do small things like this. Putting on his contacts, or pretending to be Bruce Lee off camera. Other times, he just watched the Elf breathe. Chest rise, chest fall. Although it had been really bad timing, he also enjoyed earlier when Orlando frantically undressed a while ago. For a moment, there he actually thought Orlando would have dressed naked... but he didn't, unfortunately. But anyway, Viggo knew that Orlando really enjoyed a good adrenaline rush like bungee jumping, but the occurrences happening here were over his head, and to Viggo, Helm's Deep just wasn't a variable. Besides where would they find it? This place was probably not even New Zealand.

Not beaten yet, Orlando tried again. "I'd really like to see what's going on. I simply can't believe you don't want to meet Gand..." Viggo just looked at him, and Orlando gave up. Taking up scanning the horizon once more, the young Brit suddenly caught a glimpse of movement between groups of trees two kilometres away. Slowly lowering his body, he whispered excitedly, "We have company." 

Karl and Viggo stared at him. 

"Where?" Viggo asked. Orlando pointed in the direction of the trees, but when Karl and Viggo tried to look, too, they saw nothing. 

"There!" Orlando exclaimed, pointing eagerly while he put on his boots. "They'll probably be here within thirty minutes. They are on foot." They all looked at each other in horror. These men could be dangerous. Running towards the castle, it only took them a few minutes to reach the wooden gate. 

High on adrenaline, the three actors retreated within the walls of the castle. Orlando stood behind one of the peep holes meant for archers. Karl and Viggo stood on either side of the gates. With their hearts galloping and knees wobbly, they awaited with their swords drawn. Mentally, they went through the practice they had been taught by swords master Bob Anderson through out their entire stay on the set, hoping they knew enough to get them through the upcoming obstacles. 

Orlando felt calm as the men came nearer, and pulled the bow aiming at them. Seconds passed until the intruders had reached half the hill. Sweat was dripping from his eyebrows, and Viggo wiped it off for him using his sleeve. Stunned Orlando lowered his weapon a fraction. The men coming toward them were discretely pursued... by Elves!

"Who are they?" Karl whispered. 

Orlando whispered back completely in awe, "Real Elves. Blonde ones." He went and grabbed the large iron rings on either gate doors, and pulled them open and went out. 

"What the fuck are you doing, Prissy?" Although scared to death Viggo couldn't let their Elf face destiny alone and signalled Karl to follow. 

The approaching men, consisting of approximately a dozen heads, stopped when they saw the strangers, and so did the Elves behind them. Suddenly, the Elves used their advantage to come forward from their hiding to attack the men and Viggo guessed who they were. Gríma's guards. The three actors were attacked and had no choice but to throw themselves into the fight. Karl and Viggo quickly discovered that they were more than capable of doing this and, working together, they managed to slay two men. Orlando's arrows didn't miss a single target. He took out three guards single-handedly. Along with the Elves, Grima's guards never stood a chance. And then it was all over; the foreign Elves had finished the rest off with their arrows.

They approached each other cautiously. The actors dropped their jaws in disbelief. The Elves were the look-alikes of Craig Parker, Jason Secto, and Jørn Benzon, better known as the Lothlórien siblings Haldir, Orophin, and Rúmil.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Haldir's POV  
 _After finishing half of Gríma's guards on the plains and going to finish off the rest of them here at Edoras, one might say my attention was caught fully, when the gates to a supposedly empty castle opened, and three males came towards us to spontaneously join in our pursuit. I did not have time to wonder whom this much-needed assistance consisted of by then. However, when the fight was over, I immediately recognized the Dunedain human Aragorn and *him*, and so did my dear brothers. Leg Olas Thranduil Ion. Just the sound of his enchanting name would light up my darkest thoughts._

_We all stopped and watched one another with extreme cautiousness. Neither of us had forgotten the events that had taken place five years earlier, when Legolas and the Fellowship had been granted access of the Golden Woods of Lothlórien. Afterwards, the Elf had completely ignored me. So, what was he doing here, and why did he still cling to the Gondorian heir abandoned along with him? Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted when Legolas pulled his bow and pointed at us with two arrows. I was saddened that he still distrusted my brothers and me. His emotional wounds probably had never healed._

_Orophin noticed in a very low mumble, "Was he not banished from Rhôhan?"_

_I merely nodded thinking how I would love to hear Legolas' baritone voice again. He might indulge me and explain himself. A wave of memories rushed through me, as I stared into the iron tips of his arrows._

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Five years earlier.

 

Amongst the Lothlórien Elves on border patrol duty that particular day were Haldir and his younger brothers Orophin and Rúmil. Watching from trees above, they heard and felt the Fellowship long before they saw them. 

Haldir was surprised when he spotted an Elf in the midst of the unlikeliest mixed party. He watched him from the tree he was hiding in. The Elf was so beautiful. His face looked a mixture of fatigue, distress, hurt and desperate alertness. Despite his hair was tangled and messy, the Elf was such a gorgeous creature that Haldir had to get near to him right away. Maybe even touch him. Not knowing whom this wondrously, novelty was this would surely be an intriguing encounter. Motioning his guards to surround the party had the plump Dwarf stop bragging to the young hobbits in his obvious care. 

Jumping silently to the ground, Haldir went to stand close to the dwarf exclaiming, "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark!" 

Rúmil's arrow was just a bit too close than necessary to the unbelievably handsome Elf's throat, and Haldir allowed it for just a few more exhilarating seconds, looking into sapphire orbs one could watch ones dreams in. Then Haldir looked at the Man next to the Elf and the response was prompt. Quickly, they both greeted respectfully and presented themselves Aragorn son of Arathorn and Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood. 

Haldir was caught by surprise. He only knew of two sons of Thranduil, and Legolas had not been one of them. Nevertheless, he bowed slightly for the unknown prince as tradition dictated.

Aragorn excused their sudden and uninvited presence and urged Haldir for protection. Being the March Warden, the responsibility of not letting any intruders enter the Golden Woods lay with Haldir, but suddenly The Lady spoke to him right there, and it was her wish to meet and host this party in 'The City of Trees'. Immediately, Haldir obliged her wishes. With small gestures, he motioned the guards to lower their weapons. No dwarf was allowed to witness the road to Caras Caladhon ever. So to settle all differences all of the party was blindfolded.

Haldir took personally care of Legolas, not trusting him in the hands of anyone else. Skilfully, he guided Legolas through the forest deliberately slowing down to become last in line.

"Why are we slowing down?" Legolas asked in a friendly voice. 

Haldir took off his blindfold and put a finger to his lips. "Sssshhyy!" Legolas smiled and the sweetest dimples flashed his cheeks for a moment. 

"I would love for us to talk while we walk." 

Legolas nodded willingly and accepted Haldir's hand on his shoulder.

"So you are the crown prince of Mirkwood, my friend?" 

Legolas' eyebrows frowned. "No, I most certainly am not, Haldir o Lothlórien. My oldest brother Caran-nîth is the crown prince." He paused and continued, "Though one might mistake the two of us." He pointed to his blond hair.

Haldir asked, "How many are there of you?" 

Legolas smiled. "We are six brothers in the royal family." 

"Dare I ask how old you are?" 

Not finding himself particular interesting, Legolas assumed Haldir's question included his entire flock of siblings and then spoke, "I should not really share this kind of information with you."

"Come on... indulge me, Legolas Thranduilion." 

Legolas didn't answer right away. Finally, he realised that the real interest in Haldir's question had only been in finding out his age. "Very well. I am 1,876 years old. I am basically a mistake that was not supposed to have been born." 

Looking at him in surprise, Haldir asked, "What possessed you to make a statement like that?" 

Legolas shrugged his shoulders. "Did I give you a shock? Who really needs six children, Haldir? One is enough to produce an heir. The rest of us are..." His voice trailed off.

Haldir regarded the sweet looking prince and felt compassion for his station in life. "Are you not loved by your parents?" 

Smiling genuinely, Legolas replied, "I am probably getting too much affection. I am their little darling." 

The March Warden stopped asking. Well, at least he was loved, but his melancholy didn't make sense, but it was not his business.

"And how old are you then?" Legolas asked Haldir in return.

Haldir smiled warmly. "Well, I am 3,426 years old. Just five years older than my siblings." Legolas was impressed, but Haldir wasn't and continued, "Our parents were both too young. Barely past their majority. Having us so close after another, our mother died of childbirth after Rúmil's birth and our father's grief was so overwhelming that he left for the Halls of Mandos only five days after." Haldir was silent for a moment at these sudden sad thoughts in his mind. "I do not remember either of them. The Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn took us in and raised us as their own sons." 

Neither of them spoke for a while. Legolas put his arm around Haldir's waist and, soon, they found merrier topics to discuss. Shortly before their arrival at Caras Caladhon, Haldir put the blindfold back on Legolas' eyes, discretely holding his hand to guide him.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Later, when the Fellowship had met Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, Haldir invited Legolas to have dinner with him later in the talan shared by himself and his brothers. Though Legolas would have liked to spend more time with the Fellowship, as they were all still grieving at the loss of Gandalf, he accepted. Being with Elves was perhaps best for him right now, and Haldir's company made Legolas realise that he was able to relax for the first time since the departure from Rivendell.

They sat closely on Haldir's bed and talked long after finishing dinner, and he really shouldn't extend his visit. Yet, an agreeably attraction to Haldir made him stay. Haldir didn't look like he wanted to end the night, either. At some point later in the evening, the chitchat had turned into endearments but neither of them noticed and, before they knew it, they embraced each other. Legolas' breathing had become irregular and Haldir let go of him apologizing. Legolas smiled and decided that perhaps it was a good idea to call it a night and leave. 

The next evening he was invited to join Haldir once more in his talan. Later, Haldir would have to leave for border patrol duty but, until then, they would share another meal. In truth, none of them were hungry. They were much busier looking at each other with eyes revealing more than the mindless conversation they were having. 

During their amicably talk, Haldir had advanced gradually and suddenly, Legolas was in the older Elf's arms. Pleased by the progression, they looked at each other, and then began kissing each other fervently. Legolas crept closer and sat on Haldir's lap straddling him with strong thighs. Haldir stroked his hair, thrilled that he was finally holding the tantalizing prince in his arms. He knew he had fallen in love and that the situation was close to futile with Legolas moving on his dangerous journey with the Fellowship. All he could do was love him now and offer comfort. Painfully aroused, they let go of each other with flushed faces. 

Regretfully, Haldir kissed his love goodnight and went on border patrol duty, leaving Legolas alone in Haldir's talan. Haldir had offered he could sleep in his bed tonight and being positioned high up amongst the Mallyrn trees sounded very appealing. Legolas thought fondly of the handsome March Warden. Discovering the pleasures of having sex with the male gender was perhaps not something he was ready for right now. But then again, Haldir would teach him the language of passion between male Elven lovers and that put all other insecurities to rest. Sighing, with a weary smile at the sight of the bed, his slim fingers ghosted over his erection and smiled dreamily. Thoughtfully, he loosened his braids and combed his hair with the comb he kept in a little pouch, and then quickly he undressed and crawled under the covers. Its coolness caressed his naked skin. He thought about what happened earlier in the evening, and now he knew that he was going to embrace Haldir making love to him. The idea made his body tingle with excitement and expectation. 

The bed suited him perfectly and, quickly, he pushed all the pillows to the floor and stretched his slender body purring like a cat, as he rubbed his cheek against the soft flaxen sheets. Rolling onto his stomach, Legolas spread his legs to the maximum. Slowly he let his palms slide down his thighs and up behind to cup his butt cheeks. He opened his mouth slightly and his tongue darted out to moisturise his upper lip. Then he moved his hips, the friction causing his cock to become even harder against the sheet. He went slowly and enjoyed the sensation for some time but then everything went black and when he focused his eyes, he realised with a silly laugh that he'd fallen a sleep. Very well, so he was too tired. Snuggling in the covers, he decided to sleep although seconds later, his eyes became vacant once again. Disappointed, he moaned at the unwelcome interruption when a subtle noise reached his sensitive ear. Now he was wide-awake with all his senses immediately on highest alert. Sitting up, he reached for his bow and quiver. 

The moonlight revealed four persons in the bedroom.

"One move and the first of you die!" Legolas was ready to fire the arrow. 

Then a voice he couldn't identify said, "Hand over your weapons, Greenleaf, or my friends will show your little Hobbit companions the darker side of the Galadhrim hospitality."

Legolas froze. That could only mean that he was to be shown the same 'hospitality'. Cold sweat emerged on his skin in dread. Quickly, he realised what the point to all this would mean to him. He was about to get raped. This was how his deflowering would take place, by being raped, and not have Haldir make love to him, as was their plan. He had no choice other than to submit to this refined black mail.

Letting them disarm him, he saw blatant lust in their eyes illuminated by the moonlight; it made the fine hairs stand all over his tense frame. The covers were ripped off his body and hands immediately groped all over his skin as if he were a feast to be devoured. 

One of the Elves grabbed his head thus preventing him to move. 

"Open up!" Legolas was commanded. 

Hesitantly, the Mirkwood Elf opened his mouth; at first not grasping what his attackers meant by it. Then one of them climbed on top of his chest in an awkward painful position and soon he realised what they had in mind. A sizeable, solid cock was pushed down his throat, and unsuspectingly Legolas panicked. He had no idea how to perform this act, but he had to figure it out fast. He gagged violently when the Elf began fucking his mouth not caring whether Legolas could breathe or not. Shortly after, the violator reached his climax, and still he did not attempt to pull away just slightly to give Legolas a chance to adjust. Instead, Legolas choked on the sudden spurts of semen. 

A loud crack was heard when the Elf moved away from his chest. Legolas screamed in pain. The violator had accidentally broken his collarbone with one of his knees. Laughter filled the room, and then they tossed him on the stomach. There he waited still coughing and fighting not to throw up, fearing the general consequences. The pain his injury caused was unbearable, because he was constantly squeezed down into the mattress by the callous rapists. Then he felt hands on his hips. Fingernails dug into his flesh, deliberately scratching him. He felt knees separate his thighs. 

/ _No-no-no.../_ His mind was screaming, but imagining what damage the intruders could do to a little fragile Hobbit's body made him keep those screams inside. Nevertheless, this injustice filled Legolas with liquid rage, and the fire within his mind betrayed him and so, eventually, he couldn't keep silent and cried out. Immediately, the violator laughed, "He cannot wait, the little slut!" The Elf bent his lips to Legolas' ear and whispered, "Then you shall have what you have been waiting for, darling!" 

The fingernails dug into his hips again, making sure Legolas didn't move away. The woodland Elf sensed something wet and hard nudging against his anus and, moments after, pain seared through his rectum, back and abdominal. He had never experienced pain inflicted this way before, so he screamed uncontrollably and without pause. 

The cock taking him, was too big and tore at his muscle mercilessly. Instinctively, Legolas arched his body to get away and combined with the pain in his collarbone it made him almost pass out. His attempted move only gave the violator access to thrust deeper and repeatedly inflict pain and damage to his tender flesh. 

"Gag him. He wakes up everyone!" someone said. The thrusts became faster, increasing the pain. Legolas thought he couldn't stand it any longer and they had only just begun. The Elf came and was almost pushed aside as the next one eagerly took his place to continue Legolas' agony. Then a third mounted him complaining the others had stretched him too much. 

By now, Legolas' mind was dulled considerably, and yet he sensed a difference all of a sudden and, shortly after, he heard a voice yell, "ENOUGH!"

All activity on his body stopped. Whoever was inside of him pulled out. Legolas hissed slightly, and curled himself into a protective ball. Hardly able to believe his own ears, but the sounds following sounded suspiciously, like the Elves leave the talan. Vaguely, he noticed fluids dripping from his torn opening. As in slow motion, he turned his head to stare at the one who had either put a stop to his horrors or would initiate them all over again. 

Returning from duty patrol, Haldir's baby brother Orophin had come too late, and the sight of the violated Legolas on the bed, caused tears stinging his eyes. Poor Princeling. When Orophin had attended to Legolas, he immediately consulted Lady Galadriel and then went to the guards' quarters to seek out the guilty ones. Haldir's punishment would be cruel.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Orlando ignored the discarded corpses around them, and focused on the Elves. He had no problems abstracting from them from their look a likes from the set. Gríma/Brad had cured that. He just hoped Haldir and his brothers were as friendly towards them, as they'd been in the books. Nevertheless, he was careful, and he'd kill them on the spot, if they gave him any reason to do it. Karl and Viggo were right behind him backing him up and, judging by casual stance of the Elves, they had noticed.

Taking a step forward, Haldir greeted him in the traditional Elvish manner with hand to brow and slightly bowed his head.

Orlando asked in Sindarin, "How come you were heading this way? This was very fortunately for us." 

Haldir decided quickly that it would be best to answer him just as formally. "Greetings, Legolas Thranduilion. As part of the treaty between Rhôhan and Lothlórien, my brothers and I are scouts of the late King Théoden's niece for the time being. We are searching for unwanted persons in a radius of ten kilometres from Edoras." 

"Would that include Gríma?" By the sudden change in Haldir's eyes, Orlando knew he had a winner. "I killed him one hour ago!" Orlando continued speaking Sindarin, only he didn't realise it. He heard Viggo's soft chuckle.

"The three of you?" Rúmil cried. 

Orlando nodded. The three brothers spoke softly amongst each other. This was apparently serious news.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Orlando's POV  
 _It was a real rush standing with my bow pointing dangerous arrows in the exquisite face of the March Warden Haldir himself. I even took my time to compare him to Craig, whom I would consider a very handsome man. Haldir in front of me was taller than Craig Parker, who was constantly bitching about nearly spraining his ankles in those plateau shoes he wore on the set to look taller. This Haldir, however, was breathtaking handsome; practically regal. His hair reached down to his lower back and his eyes were stunningly violet. His siblings Orophin and Rúmil looked like Jason and Jørn of course, but in strange way at the same time almost identical, I had a little difficulty distinguishing them. In this realm, they were real brothers. I suppose that's why they suddenly looked so much alike. I could kill any of them so easily, but obviously, I wouldn't. I just had to make sure we would be safe in their company. So far, I was just carefully eye balling them._

 

"Show him to us," Haldir commanded.

Walking backwards towards the stone stairs, the actors were still guarding the Elves' every move. Haldir liked the constant change of emotion in Legolas' eyes. Passion became the beautiful creature. When the smaller Elf reached the terrace, he opened the gates still facing the brothers. 

Inside the castle, Haldir suddenly greeted Viggo formally, "Greetings Aragorn, son of Arathorn. It has been a while since our last encounter." 

A rush of contentment ran through Viggo's body. Being recognized as Aragorn by Haldir was surprisingly satisfying. He greeted him in the Elfish manner himself, "Haldir o Lothlórien. I welcome you and your brothers to Edoras." To his own surprise, he had even spoken in Elvish. A language he during filming had become very fond of. Quenya as well as Sindarin. Now he'd found out he spoke it fluently.

Then Haldir turned and looked at Karl, apparently trying to guess who he was. Orlando and Viggo gave Karl many encouraging glances to convince him stepping into character, as well. Rolling his eyes, Karl hid a smirk and was going to fire off his tirade addressing the brothers, but suddenly changed his mind. Instead, he announced, "Haldir, Orophin and Rúmil o Lothlórien. Most welcome to Edoras Castle. I am Karl son of Urban." Karl was glad he hadn't announced himself Éomer. Fuck! If Théoden were dead, Éomer would be king. He wasn't exactly going to manage that out of the blue. Éowyn was probably perfectly capable of acting queen of these lands. Shield Maiden and all that. He ignored Viggo's and Orlando's puzzled expressions, and motioned Orlando to finally drop his bow where after they all went to see the late Gríma.

Haldir took his time making sure that the sorcerer was truly dead. Then the three brothers went outside the castle followed by the three actors. 

Viggo suddenly asked, "Has the battle of Helm's Deep taken place?" 

The eyes of the Elves flickered a bit, but then Haldir politely asked, "As in lately?" 

Now it was the three actors turn to gather and discussed matters. 

"Can't we even trust Tolkien on this?" Viggo whispered. 

"Maybe the battle doesn't exist in this realm!" Karl suggested. 

Viggo looked at Haldir and asked, "Where is Helm's Deep?" 

Haldir narrowed his eyes, but played along, "Two days of journey from here on foot. Why do you ask? It is not as if you did not make this journey yourself not so long ago!" 

O-k-a-y... Now it was time to pull some good acting stuff out of his sleeve. Viggo smiled and continued, "The three of us being here, has nothing to do with me being there... not so long ago," he improvised.

Haldir gave up guessing and commented, "Well, why do you not explain it to me then, how you suddenly show up here when Edoras is surrounded by traitors? I would assume that you, Aragorn son of Arathorn, would not have the power of that kind of magic." Then he turned and looked stiffly at Orlando and Karl. The challenge lay open. Haldir had insulted Aragorn and by that also Legolas and that handsome young son of... Urban was it?

Viggo was indifferent to the arrogance of Haldir. Actually, it had begun feeling as if he was watching a stand up gig of Craig's. / _Don't drift! Stay put. These Elves are dangerous,/_ he warned himself. He was so glad that Orlando was on his side! 

"By the grace of the Valar, we were sent here in advance. We knew nothing of it until... Karl here greeted us outside. Then we sensed the evil presence of Gríma, and felt compelled to end his days on Middle Earth."

Haldir didn't know whether to laugh or cry by this man's theatrical display. But since they were here, he couldn't really contest the validity of this fantastic explanation. Awfully melodramatic though it was. Then he decided he really needed to talk to Legolas. He seemed so distant still. He just needed to hear him saying something to him. Anything. It was really worth a try, and what joy. Legolas didn't seem to mind. 

Orlando stood beside Haldir on the terrace. The afternoon sun shone warmly, catching sparks of silver in Haldir's hair. Orlando had never seen anything like it. Of course, he didn't realise that he himself provoked the exactly same effect. However, it caused him not to have heard any word of what Haldir had spoken. 

Haldir stopped talking when he realised the look in Legolas' eyes. / _Is this really happening? Still after the years that has passed, Legolas is looking at me fondly?/_ Haldir felt rejoiced by the thought and chanced a smile at Legolas whose mind was far away as he gazed upon Haldir. Maybe he was thinking of what had happened back then, Haldir mused. How Legolas had been able to gather himself after the vicious rape was beyond Haldir. Fortunately, The Lady had witnessed the horrible events as they happened in her mirror and took her time healing Legolas' body and mind before the Fellowship moved on, on their Quest to destroy the Ring. Though it broke his heart, Haldir made sure not to step in his way during the rest of Legolas' stay. When the Fellowship left Caras Caladhon, he offered Legolas the gifts of a bow and arrows he had crafted himself. Other than thank him, Legolas didn't show any emotion at all. How delighted he was to discover that Legolas was actually wearing them today.

Suddenly, Legolas 'came back' and had to admit he hadn't heard a word, "I am sorry. What did you want to tell me?"

Patiently, Haldir started all over. "Tonight we should stay here and head back for Helm's Deep tomorrow. Rúmil and Orophin will take the first watch... if that would be at your convenience?" He glanced towards Viggo and Karl. 

Orlando agreed, "Fine." Then the Brit went back to Karl and Viggo, leaving a slightly amused yet puzzled Haldir behind. It felt like Legolas had completely chosen to pretend that the love between them at Lothlórien hadn't happened. If this was the prince's way of coping, Haldir would respect his wishes, but at the same time he wanted answers. He missed his beautiful lover deeply - even if all they ever shared was a passionate kiss. 

Everyone participated in helping gathering the bodies of Gríma's guards and placed them inside the castle. Then they arranged to camp outside. What little food they could gather from the dead guards and the Elves' rations was arranged. The Elves actually had brought with them real lembas. Sampling the delicacy, the actors found that lembas tasted like a sweet mix of bread and cake that melted on their tongue. Conversation flew easier now, and being too open mouthed the actors several times had to use their acting skills to cover up remarks that had the brothers look at each other slightly puzzled. Darkness eventually took over daylight, and the clouds toned dark letting everybody know that it was time to prepare for the night.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*


	2. Chapter 2

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Night watch.

As agreed upon, Rúmil and Orophin held the first watch. The brothers made themselves comfortable around the small fire, as Haldir, Karl, and Viggo went to sleep near by on bedrolls the Elves partly provided, and what extra were found on the dead guards.

Orlando didn't feel like sleeping at all. He was jumpy and strolled alone for a while. Having keen hearing senses was still overwhelming, and he heard every sounds of the night. He put down his weapons, pulled off his tunic and boots, and arranged the bedroll. Sitting on it, he spent some time just looking into the night as he hugged his knees and listened. Eventually, sleep came to him and he lay down to rest.

When the only sounds of the night were those of the low mumbles from his brothers, Haldir slowly rose. He listened and watched keenly. The night was starlit, letting him easily make out a bundle farther away. Legolas. Was he asleep all ready? Today must have provided him with too much action, but he doubted the prince would be completely at ease.

On his way towards Legolas, Haldir heard the younger Elf moan, and the pitch in his voice caught Haldir's attention and made him undress hurriedly and approach the bedroll in silence. His feet barely touched the grass. A few meters from Legolas, he put down his bundle of garments. Kneeling beside the Mirkwood Elf, Haldir frowned a few moments. Oddly he had discovered that Legolas slept with his eyes closed. How unusual. His beloved must really have had a stressful journey.

In his sleep, Legolas' beauty was heartbreaking. The intimacy Haldir had been robbed of experiencing with Legolas in Caras Caladhon, he would almost give up his life to have now. Even though the woodland Elf lay there defencelessly having no idea someone was watching him in his sleep. Haldir had no guaranties that Legolas would want to make love to him anymore. There was only one way to find out, and his unconscious state left Haldir with many possibilities. He felt he owed it to Legolas to have his virginity taken one more time. Only this time writhing with pleasure.

Still grateful that Legolas hadn't put a knife to his throat yet, Haldir ever so slightly began opening the Elf's silver shirt and spreading it to the sides exposing the Sinda's upper body. Thus accomplished, Haldir lowered his eyes, and noticed that Legolas' cock was twitching underneath his leggings. He was having an erotic dream, and Haldir smiled and shook his head taking in the arousing sight of his lover. Glancing at Legolas' chest he smiled approvingly. The young prince hadn't really seemed that toned in Caras Caladhon. But now, each of Legolas' abdominal muscles were slightly accentuated and his chest delicately chiselled. 

Haldir was intrigued and turned on in such a way that his fingers trembled when he began working on the leggings. He wasn't really concerned about losing control, as it left him with a good feeling. Legolas' cock sprang freely out of the leggings once they were loosened. Haldir sighed. Ah, what a gift that had just presented itself? Legolas moaned and lifted his arms above his head. His fingers disappeared into his loose hair. In fact, when Haldir came to think of it, Legolas' hair had been loose all day. That was a very unusual behaviour of a prince and whose status as a significant warrior was demonstrated by his braids.

Haldir could count his ribs moving sweetly under the skin. Large, round, deliciously rosy areolas with nipples hardened into small tempting buds adorned that pale chest, waiting to be suckled or rubbed harder. Disappointed Haldir had to resist the pleasure of doing so, otherwise Legolas would wake up too soon. Haldir had to close his eyes for a few seconds and control his breath. The sight was so intense he could have come in that instant. This was all about giving Legolas pleasure. He had to neglect his own rock hard cock still yet, and holding back took a lot of his strength. 

Watching Legolas' face, Haldir waited until he fell back into the depths of his sweet lustful dream. Slowly, the Galadrim separated his lips and brushed them slightly along Legolas' lips. Once more adding a lick along the entire length of the lower lip. Tonight, Haldir had secretly saved an extra lembas for Legolas, which he had accepted with a boyish smile of genuine surprise. And even though it was hours ago he had eaten it, Haldir could still taste the honey on the prince's lips. Still Haldir placed one last small kiss on Legolas' lips, where after he lowered his mouth and began spreading light kisses on the twitching cock that sprung from crisp blonde pubic curls. He began to lick the slit in one long slow stroke, savouring the taste of his beloved mate. He heard a gasp and glanced at Legolas. However, all the younger Elf did was pulling his hair sensuously and parting his lips, breathing heavier, deeper with soft erotic moans, whispering Sindarin endearments. 

Haldir's body was covered with goose bumps feeling deliriously happy that he was here to watch this surreal creature writhing with pleasure he deserved more than anyone else in Haldir's periphery. Therefore, Haldir repeated the pleasurable manoeuvre. Pre-cum was leaking from the slit of Legolas' cock. Some of it was smeared on his lips and Haldir licked the salty drops off. Then he lowered his mouth again and took in the complete length of Legolas' blood heavy cock. Slowly retreating, he felt the long shaft slide against his inner cheeks. The feeling was immeasurable, and how he had waited for it. One more glance at the only person he had ever desired this much, Haldir continued his worship. His long blonde hair was slightly dancing on Legolas' stomach, but he didn't notice it anymore. The fair Mirkwood prince was panting of desire and Haldir was euphoric in his lovemaking.

~*~

Orlando's POV  
 _My dream was so real and so were the things my secret dream lover did to me also. I was strangely aware that these were not the actions of a woman, so... it had to be a bloke, right? Funny that. I've never been with a bloke. Not for real. Fooling around. Kissing and wanking with my old roomie Kieran, but that's about it really. Only it didn't matter. I was dreaming. Everything is allowed in dreams. I can do kind of sexual act I want. Any kind of person I want, too. Things I would refuse to consider in a conscious state of mind. Nobody would know how good this kind of sex was making me feel. And it felt soooo good. I twisted a little bit hoping that would encourage my lover to speed up things before I woke up. And waking up would really be a drag - cuming alone and awake. I wanted to cum so bad in a mind-blowing orgasm before I awoke. But my faceless blow-job-service-guy-person was teasing and constantly preventing me from getting anywhere close to the edge of release. I really tried hard to tell him to stop teasing and have mercy on my neglected dick. But he didn't seem to see me or hear my cries of mercy. Then a bolt of pleasure shot through my body. Please don't make me wake up in my trailer - not yet! I was actually pleading now... A face was about to emerge on top of my lover's body, and I smiled wickedly. I could choose anybody to be that guy. Nobody would know, remember? Aaaand... yeah, right, I knew exactly who I wanted on top of me. Blowing me into the 7th heaven._

~*~

Haldir's POV  
 _Watching how I had taken over Legolas' dream added to the already impossible pressure in my loins. I really needed to cum soon, so I began preparing Legolas for the brief and hopefully short-lived pain a penetration regrettably included. Never again would I let him experience the kind of pain he suffered in my talan. Slowly, I shoved off his leggings. He was not wearing his boots, so that was accomplished quickly enough. I managed to lift, bend, and spread his legs cautiously. He had very flexible joints._

_Lowering my head between his legs, I cupped his tight sacs and stuck my tongue out. With broad wet strokes, I licked his yielding entrance a few times watching him closely during my enjoyable task. My lover stiffened, but slowly he accepted the new sensation with small moans. I smiled and darted my tongue inside carefully; thrusting, sucking until he relaxed and started uttering his small arousing sounds again. Withdrawing, I took in the way I made him express his desire for my actions. With a generous amount of saliva I pushed one finger inside his body. His ring muscle cramped slightly trying to push the digit out again, so I bent and licked his cock a few times distracting him until he relaxed. Adding a second finger, the same pattern repeating itself, but he relaxed sooner. Then I contributed a third finger... and then at last smiling wickedly very slowly a fourth finger joined the previous three to see if Legolas could take it, and he took them without complaint. To my joy, my lover was writing slightly around my fingers, clearly not getting the stimulation his body had begun to crave._

_Being this much aroused, Legolas was as ready as he could possibly get, and so was I. Using my own pre-cum and saliva to wet my cock, I sighed with nervous anticipation. This was it. It was going to happen, and cautiously, I withdrew my fingers from Legolas' body to replace them with my hard cock. Lifting his legs to my shoulders to give me better access, I separated his cheeks, and slowly entered his dusky slick hole. Legolas' face showed slight discomfort and surprise, so I held still and just felt his body around me. The pressure surrounding my cock made me stop breathing for several seconds. I closed my eyes and let out my breath in tiny gasps. Every sensation was so overwhelmingly tight I barely dared to take another breath. Legolas! I am so sorry this was not happening in Lothlórien. This is... oh, Elbereth. His face winched slightly again but I could not tell if it was pleasure or pain. I could only hope it was pleasure because he was extremely aroused. Precum oozing from his cock. Then I was sheathed inside him to the hilt. The waves of utter bliss almost jolting an orgasm through my body, but that would have been too soon. I only had this one moment. I breathed evenly and forced myself to concentrate on Legolas instead._

_My beautiful Elven lover arched his body and he moaned louder. His muscles flexed around my cock, so I corrected the angle when he relaxed once more. My next thrust was aimed at the intimate spot inside him that would offer him ultimate pleasure. Instantly, Legolas cried out and reached out for me. When I grabbed his hand, he tried to arch his back to gain more contact and I swear I saw a smile on his face of pure ecstasy when I began to pump his cock in long slow rubs with my other fist. Watching his body embrace every thrust I delivered to his pleasure spot had tears swell in my eyes. Emotions I did not know how to put into words toyed with my mind because I had never been this happy and fulfilled for centuries._

~*~

Orlando's POV  
 _I was in pain all of a sudden. I hadn't expected that. Nasty sex god. The pain increased. I was becoming uncomfortable and slightly uncertain. It wasn't fun anymore if he meant to hurt me. But then I felt a shock of rippling pleasure push the pain away to an insignificant level. I knew I was slowly and unavoidably steering towards consciousness, but I didn't want to wake up. Then I decided I could spend a good deal of time wanking until my alarm clock would begin its first warning wails. So if I did wake up it wouldn't be so bad after all. This overload of pleasure felt so tangible... like if I was drugged._

_I had never had sensations like that in my entire life and was really yearning for something profound. Now come to think of it... and not that I had anything to compare to... it felt as if a real live cock was fucking my arse. But I didn't care anymore because this was the best sex dream I'd ever had. I just know that when I wake up I will miss the feeling. The face of my chosen lover still hung in there. His hair teased my nipples every time he thrust inside me. I had no idea his dick was so big. Fantasising like this was fun, and I don't think my grin could possible get any wider, when I let him see how he made me feel. It was so erotic and I just moaned my passion to him. I wanted him to take me because when I woke up, he would be gone, and I could never bring myself to ask him to do this to me for real._

_"Nyrn!" I suddenly hissed. I heard him whimper something incoherent, and he sped up the tempo. Seconds later, my whole existence lifted, and the sweet, sweet void of non-existence crashed back into my brain and I exploded in an orgasm unsurpassed by any I had ever had. I literally wept endearments and moaned his name, relieved that I came before I woke up. I could just enjoy the rest of my dream, as I drifted away and wouldn't have noticed when he slipped out of me._

Transl. "Nyrn!": "Harder!"

 

Haldir's POV  
 _Watching Legolas come with that name on his lips was a shock but what had I expected? Him actually loving me back? I watched his face. His adorable flushed face as he came. The contractions of his inner muscles around my cock finally made me cum hard. I shut my eyes and drifted away for a few precious seconds in pretence oblivion. I looked at him. He was quickly returning to his dream, and all I could do was pull out. Remove as many traces as possible of my passionate worshipping of his body and soul, and leave in silence. Although I knew Legolas loved someone else now, I allowed myself to smile. No one could take this from me. Unfortunately, I could never let him know. Knowing I had lost his affection, it would be as if it never happened and of course, I was saddened by it, but it was a chance I took. When I sat beside my brothers at the fire, they smiled at me. They had heard us and wanted to hear the details, but they could tell that the timing was wrong. I was grateful for their empathy._

 

Karl's POV  
 _Orophin shook my shoulder. "Your turn to watch Karl son of Urban."_

_Rubbing my eyes, I nodded. Night watch, right. I got up and sat by the fire. Orlando already sat there. He looked funny in the face as he smiled at me. Pretty much the cat that go the cream. I told him exactly that and Orlando blushed._

_"I did!" he whispered._

_"Did what?" I asked._

_"One of you... erm... never mind." Then he looked away as if a thought suddenly struck him and smiled secretly._

_I smiled back and stretched my legs. I surely hoped no one had decided to pay us a visit. I'd had enough killing for one day. I hadn't exactly dreamed about those events, though. Orophin awoke me from a heavy erotic dream. In fact, it had been quite spectacular, and suddenly, I realised what had been so specific about it. I blushed and quickly turned to see if Orlando had noticed. Luckily, he hadn't. I watched Orlando's face more intently, noticing how it glowed in the fire. I really liked this kid's face. He was looking very extraordinary with beautiful facial traits descending from India, as far as I knew. I had begun to like his personality during this day's turmoil. Everybody on set liked Orlando, and I had barely paid attention to the most likeable boy on set until this all started to happen, but now I genuinely thought he was quite a man after seeing what he had been willing to do to defend us. I suppose I was a bit in awe even._

_I watched Orlando checking his weapons. Making sure that the feathers sat perfect. I pulled out my sword Gúthwinë and looked it over carefully. I had cleaned it after we had eaten. Now she shone beautifully in the flames of the fire. A king's sword. I was still relieved not having come forward as Éomer. I grinned. However, if I had done it, what a tale to tell if we ever got away from here and back to New Zealand._

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

The next morning Viggo sat up. 

Orlando knelt beside him and padded him affectionately on the shoulder, "Good morning, filthy human! Had a good night's sleep?" He planted a soft kiss on Viggo's cheek close to his mouth. 

Viggo smiled shyly as always of Orlando's affection towards him. He nodded and got on his feet. Orophin had managed to hunt some rabbits and they were being prepared. It was the smell that had Viggo rise and shine. He watched Orlando a couple of minutes and then went to him, "A word?" Agreeably, Orlando went along.

"Didn't you sleep well last night?" 

The left corner of Orlando's mouth lifted slightly showing the sweet dimple growing larger every second. "Why?" 

Viggo shrugged his shoulder. "Just thought I heard you moan. I had bad dreams about yesterday myself, so I just figured you had a night mare, too." 

Orlando took the bait, "Come to think about it. You're probably right. I did have a kind of night mare." In his mind he chuckled. / _Only this mare was a completely different person, and a mare I wouldn't mind riding me for real./_

"Was it Gríma?" 

Orlando shook his head and frowned almost with disgust at the thought, "No. Absolutely bloody no! It was... it was a faceless person, but I'm fine really. I appreciate your concern, though." / _Can't exactly tell you about the disturbing soreness in my arse, Viggo,/_ he thought.

Viggo went behind him and ran his fingers through the heavy silky strands several times before he braided it by memory. He spoke in a low voice, "You're gonna have to look more regal from now on, Orlando. And just so you know it, I will also not call you Orlando anymore. Only Legolas. And you will only call me Aragorn. We made too many mistakes last night because we were exhausted. I will tell Karl as well." Orlando nodded quietly in understanding and began braiding one of the two tiny braids that were normally positioned behind each of his ears.

Viggo followed his nimble fingers and then his eyes rested at Orlando's pretty small pointy ear. It was impossible to resist, and he gave the point a quick lick with the tip of his tongue. 

Orlando drew a sharp breath. A hardly controlled sensation immediately jolted towards his groin. He turned to look at Viggo and said in a low threatening voice, "Don't EVER do that to me in public again, Aragorn. Do you understand?"

Embarrassed Viggo threw his hands in the air, "Fuck! I had no idea the rumours of Elven ears were true, Orl... Legolas. Honestly! I only meant to joke. You didn't respond when we checked yesterday."

Orlando features softened, "I'm sorry too. It... it was just..." He just looked at Viggo. Images from the dream insisted on flooding his brain. Remembering the passion he'd felt made him dizzy. Fucking Elven hyper-senses. Realisation struck him then, and he suddenly understood why everything had been intensified in his dream. It was because he was an Elf. An ELF! Not Orlando Bloom. He was Legolas Greenleaf for bloody real now. Bodily, intelligently, and in skills. An assassin on top of that. He thought he was going to pass out if Viggo hadn't caught him, "I don't think I can take it," he whimpered.

"Easy there, mate," Viggo held him, as Orlando fought to handle the abrupt emotions. Viggo tried to compose himself, but Orlando's sorrow was so deep that he felt his own frustrations coming out. They hugged each other tight for a while. When they felt, they could control themselves they joined the others.

In the meantime, Karl was discussing with the Elves that he really didn't think it was a great plan to go to Helm's Deep. Because if they did, he would be announced king. Éowyn would of course recognize him as her brother, and how could he explain that he'd made them believe he was a nobody son of his Dad and not the rightful King of Rhôhan?

Haldir explained that he and his brothers had to return to Helm's Deep to reveal the news of Gríma's death to Queen Éowyn and receive new tasks. 

Karl nodded grasping for straws. "I understand this, but isn't this a never ending task? Would it make any difference if you showed us the way to Mirkwood, for instance?" 

Returning just right in time to hear this, Orlando nearly shouted, "What? No way, Karl!"

Puzzled, Rúmil looked at Karl. "Why would prince Legolas need directions to his own home?"

/ _Shit!/_ Karl knew he had really fucked up.

Thinking fast, Orlando intervened, "Of course, I do not need directions. As a matter of fact, we do not need your company anymore. You go ahead to Helm's Deep. We will head for Mirkwood, _as was our intention anyway,"_ he pointed out sharply looking at Viggo too for help.

"Aahh ... sure. We were going to Mirkwood. That was our goal to begin with," Viggo said amicably and nodded as he padded his pocket searching for Aragorn's pipe. 

Looking intensely at the three actors with narrowed eyes, Haldir noted, "Why do I feel there is something completely wrong with this picture? I sense you are hiding vital information from us." 

Karl shrugged his shoulders, "Well, Haldir I don't know. Why don't you tell us? You are the senior brain present, aren't you?" 

Rúmil didn't like the way tension suddenly permeated the air with tiresome hostility. He rather liked the company of Aragorn, Legolas, and Karl. Turning to Haldir, he suggested, "I think Karl is right, brother. It would not make a difference escorting them towards Mirkwood. It would be safer for them as well."

Haldir sighed. He wouldn't want to offend Legolas for anything in the world. His eyes shifted from the beloved face of the woodland Elf to Karl. Then he faced Aragorn, "If there is something going on that would lead us into danger, Aragorn, because you did not tell us, speak now."

Viggo closed his eyes. Even if they did tell them, they wouldn't believe them. It was too fantastic. "No. There is nothing that needs to be revealed," he finally stated.

"Very well, let us move then after breakfast," Haldir suggested.

Orlando looked at the breakfast. It was meat. He had to eat it. Pleading vegetarian now would make Haldir send him to the _Halls of Mandos_ on the spot, and God knows where Karl and Viggo would end.

They all sat down and ate the meat, where after they filled the goat bellies ready to get a move on towards Mirkwood.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Karl and Viggo did their best to keep up with the four Elves. That's how they've come to perceive Orlando, Haldir and his brothers. Their speed was incredible. 

Orlando enjoyed running with the 'Lórien Elves. Now that he had accepted that he was a Sindarin Elf, he allowed himself to feel like one of them. He touched his pointy ears with two fingers and smiled. He had to admit that living this life was fascinating. There was so much to learn, to see, and hear.

Suddenly, he sensed danger and stopped abrupt, as did the brothers, too. 

"What is this"? Orlando excitedly asked Haldir. A few seconds passed processing their senses and they whispered in unison, "Yrch!" (Orcs plur.) 

"Suggest something, Legolas!" Viggo urged him. Orlando looked up to the trees. They were easy to access.

"Anyone care for a fright?" He looked at them one at a time. Karl tucked his hair absent minded but shook his head nevertheless. Viggo declined too, and the siblings smiled funnily.

"What? Do you want to fight them? I do not mind!" Orlando asked, excitement obvious in his voice.

"Legolas!" Viggo practically yelled at his stupid friend.

"Of course not, your highness." Rúmil smiled at Viggo's troubled tone of voice. So no fighting this time, but they had to hurry. The foul creatures were getting closer. Quickly, all six were climbing the trees for escape.

Shortly after, a flock of Orcs appeared below the trees of their sanctuary. They went about sniffing up the scent of their prey.

"They were here very recently," one of them grunted to the rest of the group who reached their destination and stopped.

Viggo felt he was going to faint. He was shaking so violently, Karl had to put his arms around him. Orlando was also almost bursting with anticipation, slowly pulled his string, and then preceded his waiting. 

Half an hour went by painfully slow with nothing else to do but observe how the Orcs constantly failed trailing them. They simply hadn't enough imagination to look up.

Viggo smelled something. He turned to Karl and whispered, "This is odd. I can smell ozone." 

Karl lifted his eyebrows, "So?" 

Viggo continued, "We are not in a pine wood, so how can we smell ozone? Here? This is weird." 

Orlando looked troubled, "How weird?" 

Viggo rotated his index finder in the air, "Like thunder, electricity and realm weird, okay?" 

The other two looked horrified, "You mean... something is coming to interfere?" Karl whispered.

Viggo nodded. "I have the same odd feeling in my gut like I did yesterday when we plunged into this realm." 

Orlando started to feel sick to his stomach, too. Sweat appeared on his forehead, but then he felt Karl's hand in his and he forced himself to breathe calmly. The Orcs were still busy below, albeit it looked like they were increasingly frustrated to have lost the trail.

Finally, the foul beasts moved on. The little friendly group stayed in the trees for approx half an hour before cautiously returning to the ground once more.

Relieved Orlando spontaneously hugged Karl. Karl held him tight. It was nice to hold him, but he didn't allow himself to linger on it for long, when Orlando freed himself and hugged Rúmil who stood beside them. Rúmil glanced at Haldir who smiled back with raised eyebrows. Legolas' affectionate hugs showed he'd spent too much time with mortals. Orlando turned to look for Viggo when he realised he wasn't there and Karl and Orophin just stood dumbstruck. 

"Where is he? Has he not come down yet?" Orlando asked.

Orophin stuttered, "A...Aragorn vanished before our eyes just now! One moment he was here and the next... he disappeared as if he was fading away... He couldn't even speak." Orophin looked at Karl for support. 

Karl had his eyes closed. Tears were already running down his cheeks. Orlando, Haldir, and Rúmil looked at them in shock. Then Orlando turned around and went a few steps back and forth unable to think and hardly able to breathe even. Something inside he ached in a way he had never felt. He understood it had to be the intensified Elven grief he felt. Once more, it took his breath away completely and so he went to Karl and sought strength in his embrace once again. He didn't care if they fucked up by doing so. Viggo disappearing was fucking essential. 

The Lothlórien brothers watched in silence with sad and worried faces. Then Rúmil shook Orlando's shoulder lightly, "We have to move on, Legolas. There is no way to explain what just happened, but it is dangerous to linger here." 

Reluctantly, Karl and Orlando withdrew from the embrace and gathered their things and they all moved on.

Lying close by the camp fire every night the two actors had a chance to whisper about their profound worry about Viggo's safety. To Orlando, it was odd actually having these feelings. He recalled some feelings he picked up when they grieved over the film loss of Gandalf, and even though he wasn't an Elf back then, the empathy was so much stronger now. Nevertheless, having the ability to grieve like an Elf, it was much harder and he found that it took a lot of emotional strength. 

Karl wondered where Viggo had disappeared. He sincerely hoped the man was simply back in New Zeeland and not somewhere like Minas Tirith, Edoras or some other God forsaken place like hellish _Mordor_. He felt how much Orlando missed Viggo, but also how much they had to rely on each other now. The feeling was comfortable and he embraced it totally. There was only a day's travel until they reached Mirkwood. The prospect was scary, but where else could they go in a world they knew nothing of? At least it was the home of Legolas. However, they would be greeted was uncertain. Who knew what had happened in the years of Legolas' absence. Would Orlando be able to bluff the royal family? Legolas' own flesh and blood who knew him better than anybody else did. And more importantly, could entering the borders of Mirkwood trigger another realm?

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

"Halt!" From everywhere Mirkwood Elves appeared with bows drawn. Orlando forced himself to take a step ahead and revealed his face from the cloak. / _We're on/_ , he thought. 

The Ward in charge bowed visibly confused and fell on one knee. "I apologize, my prince. I did not recognize you."

Orlando hesitated a few seconds. Obviously, he was supposed to know this guard even by name. He had to think of something fast, "Fear not. How would you recognize a clothed face? I bring along friendly couriers of Rhôhan to be my guests for a while. No need to advise the king in advance." He silenced, afraid to have given too much information. Maybe the guard wasn't supposed to have this information. God, he hoped it worked. 

The guard signalled the other guards to lower their weapons and let the party through. Orlando sighed relieved until the guard cried, "But surely these are Lothlórien Elves. I thought you said Rhôhan couriers, your Highness?"

Orlando's eyes shut tight. He hardly dared breathing. And glancing at his companions was also out of the question. Slowly, he turned around and went to stand so close to the Elven guard that he could smell his sudden fear. Orlando felt a tinge of superiority and thought a few seconds of a respond, "I said Rhôhan and Rhôhirrims they are. Do not ever speak back to me, understand? Escort us." Orlando had not forgotten that these woods were dangerous. Tolkien had filled them with ghastly huge spiders. He had no desire to expose their little group to that kind of attack.

Karl and the siblings were lost for words for different reasons watching Orlando do his stuff. Then Orlando turned away from the shaken guard with his hair flying like gold around his cruel features. The party just followed him in silence.

They continued their journey. Orophin shared glances with his brothers. Since Aragorn had disappeared, Karl and Legolas had behaved very strange and confused. It was as if a link had been broken. The way Legolas had snapped at his guard was inexcusable. However, who was he to say otherwise. This was Mirkwood. Perhaps things were conducted differently. Nevertheless, it was a relief that Orcs would not have to be feared within the borders.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Karl's POV  
/ _Thank God, Orlando!/ I thought. Watching the poor guard who desperately tried to please his prince had been painful for me. But now we were on our way to meet destiny. I took a glance at Orophin. I had come to really like this guy. He was calm and a skilled hunter and I wondered if Jason Secto was like that for real. I had only met Jason for a very short while during the general introduction days, but enough to feel disappointed on his behalf that he'd only gotten a very short appearance along with Jørn Benzon. Rúmil... hm. I could fall in love with Rúmil actually. And as for Haldir... once he had loosened up, he was so much like Craig I felt I knew him. They had the same dry humour for sure._

 

Orlando's POV  
 _Finally, we arrived at the edge of Thranduil's estates. My father. The King of Mirkwood. Huh! I so wish Haldir and his brothers weren't here because that would make bluffing so much easier. But they insisted to take us all the way inside the castle once I dismissed the escort. Damn! Now it couldn't have been more inconvenient that Karl had asked them to come along. I saw the gates open as soon as I was announced, recognised, and welcomed this way. I hoped anyway. We entered and immediately, servants rushed to help rid us of our luggage. Karl and the siblings were showed to the guest quarters and me... I was left in the hall, because surely the prince of Mirkwood would know where his own quarters were. Right._

 

"LEGOLAS!!!" Orlando nearly jumped three feet. A large well-built Elf with gorgeous long hair came toward him. Orlando felt panic strike and in terror, he was lifted and swung several times around. Then he returned to his feet just looking at the person who'd swung him. / _No. This isn't possible!/_ he thought looking at the familiar face of his own father, Colin. He felt faint and obviously, he just stared at his father in shock. 

Thranduil frowned, "Are you not well, ion? 

Orlando shook his head and looked almost hungrily at his Elven father. "Please say something to me. Anything, Ada. I need to hear your voice so much right now!" 

"But I only spoke with you two days ago? Are you ill? And who are the couriers you brought with you?"

The stress that had lain so heavily on his shoulder for so many days and nights became too much. Orlando closed his eyes and blackness crept in on him as he fainted in his father's arms.

 

When he awoke later, he found himself in a bed. His father sat beside him with a dark look in his eyes. All around the bed, other Elves were gathered. Blonde-haired people looking like his father and it dawned on him that they must be the brothers of Legolas - of him. Then a scream escaped his throat. Right beside him on the other side of the bed, another Legolas sat looking at him with an expression on his face that Orlando would never forget for the rest of his life.

 

Ion (son)   
Ada (Dad).

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Legolas' POV  
 _When he screamed - the other me - I felt it inside me as had it been I who had screamed. The dumbfound reaction I felt when my identity was doubted, as I returned from my border duty further north, still horrified me. I was told that I already had arrived bringing along with me couriers from Rhôhan._

_I demanded to see those so-called couriers and I was shocked to the core when standing face to face with an Elf so dear to me that believing while I saw it was not an option. I had to leave him at once. My heart was about to burst with joy and embarrassment. Thankfully, there were duties to attend to. I had to consider this very careful. No mistakes this time. I saw the same confusion in Haldir's eyes. He and his brothers had been deceived, too._

_But now, as he lay looking back at me, I looked into the eyes of my twin and realized that he was not in doubt who he was as much as I was not either. We even shared the same butterfly birthmark on our lower back. Ada had had him thoroughly examined in his unconscious state when I showed up. Our loving Nana had sailed to the undying lands, and thus she could not be consulted in the predicament. I doubted she would have anything of value to contribute anyway._

_"Who are you?" Ada asked him._

_My other self looked around at our faces so scared that I saw tears brimming in his eyes. He tried to speak but my brother Amrûn shifted his position slightly and it made our visitor flinch. Ada immediately reached out and stroked his hair trying to calm him down. Convincing him that he would not be harmed._

_"Please speak!"_

_"You are my father... my real father!"_

_The face of this one was so innocently young that he could hardly have lived for the same amount of years that I have. He was beginning to calm down. Shifting all his attention between Ada and myself, he began to tell all of us of a strange tale. He wanted us to believe that he came from another time and place. That his face and mine were his. That one man constructed our world and lives in Middle Earth. A poet of a kind, who even thought up our beautiful language and lettering. We could not even phantom nor grasp the idea that magic had put him here. But we believed he believed his tale was real._

 

Nana (mum)

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

A few hours went by combined with emotional outbursts, until Orlando's tale had finished, then Legolas smiled at him and saw Orlando's grief.

"Do you think you would fade too... like your friend did?" Legolas didn't get an answer yet and tactfully looked away. But then he heard his twin sigh, and he turned his attention back on Orlando.

"I have no idea. Thunder made me enter your world. I cannot predict when the interference comes. It is just there when it happens." 

Legolas smiled sadly and then he nodded to his father. Thranduil grabbed Orlando's hand and introduced him to his brothers. He already loved this young twin of Legolas'. Orlando. What an exotic name. But that would not do in the royal court. They would have to find him a name to suit a prince of Mirkwood. He already knew which. Laer - Thus, he came to them in early summer. Orlando had fallen asleep again. The family rose to give him the much-needed rest.

"Gwanunig-nîn, Laer Thranduilion," Legolas whispered to him with a smile. Then he decided to seek Haldir. There was a little matter he needed to attend to.

 

Gwanunig-nîn, Laer Thranduilion: (My twin, Summer son of Thranduil).

 

Haldir's POV  
 _As soon as I heard the knock on the door I knew who it was. I opened it slowly and gazed upon a face so sweet and pure that I had a hard time understanding I had thought he had been the other one._

_"Legolas..." I moaned, and the next moment, he was in my arms. I wept with joy and kissed him hungrily._

_"Let us go someplace else, sweet Haldir," my love said, struggling out of my embrace._

_"So you do forgive me then?"_

_"There is nothing to forgive. I was in shock then, but Lady Galadriel erased the memory of the guard's deeds off my mind. I have a vague idea of what happened but luckily, I cannot remember anything except your kisses, my darling."_

_I did not know what to say. All I could do was grasp my sweet Legolas' hand and kiss his calloused fingertips. He just stood there and smiled that beautiful smile that captivated me back home._

_"You had disappeared when I returned from the quest, and I thought I would not see you again," Legolas said to me._

_We walked to a secluded part of the estate that would provide us with much needed privacy. There my sweet Princeling finally was to become mine. He was such a generous lover and having him by me full awake was beyond everything I could have hoped for. Finding him and losing him in Lothlórien was the highest high and the lowest low of my life. Then I could not believe my luck when I found him once more - only he turned out to be the odd Laer. Now I re-found my Legolas for the third time, and I trust this is the last time I will need to find him. If I ever lose him again, I will fade of grief._

_I burned for him as strongly as he was burning for me. He whispered to me that I was still the first one. He had not been intimate with anyone since that horrible night in Lothlórien, and according to the two of us that would never count as our first time._

 

Legolas' POV  
 _We sat in the glade where my Nana had cherished her rose garden. It had been neglected for many years growing wild in the edges of the terrace, but the scent was intoxicating as ever, and made my head dizzy. I trembled as anticipation took control of me and I had no idea how to handle my passionate virginal body._

 

Haldir opened the clasp that held his cloak. He spread it on the ground and bode Legolas to sit. Taking off his boots, Legolas knelt on the cloth and began to unbraid his hair. At first, Haldir just watched the shaking fingers work their way through the tresses, but then he positioned himself behind the younger Elf and took over. He couldn't wait to touch him any longer.

Legolas' hands fell on his thighs and closed his eyes just allowing himself to feel the light caressing fingers massaging his scalp. 

Haldir took his time. It was strange how the real Legolas was much gentler than Laer. Laer was clearly a frustrated youth being trapped in the body of a false Legolas. He still felt sick to his stomach about what he had done to him in his sleep in Edoras thinking he was worshipping his real love. However, that could not be helped. It was done, and yet Haldir was still puzzled how Laer would know the person whose name he moaned on the height of his passion. It was a relief to know that the real Legolas wasn't interested - that he was exclusively in love with Haldir.

Legolas' eyes opened. Haldir sat close behind him embracing him lovingly. Drawing his hair to the side, he kissed the skin on his tender neck. Legolas let his head fall back to rest on Haldir's shoulder, bending his neck to give him full access. His stomach muscles were tight and he breathed even trying to relax them, but in the end, his back began hurting in the uncomfortable position.

"I need to lie down, Haldir. My body is so tense."

Haldir gave him space to do as he wished. 

"Undress me, my love." 

Haldir swallowed hard and did as his beloved wished. Peeling the garments off him was a delight. He removed the light shirt and feeling Legolas' eyes following his every move with shivering muscles was most erotically. Proceeding to unlace his leggings, he then decided to bend and kiss the slightly separated lips and mumbled, "I love you. There is no need not to."

"And I you. I think I have from the first moment I saw you in 'The Golden Woods'.

Haldir smiled at the thought of that particularly memory. "Yes, well. I can only say the experience was mutual on my behalf."

They both laughed and it helped a bit with the tension. They kissed some more. Legolas waited for the fireworks but nothing happened. He frowned and decided to provoke Haldir. He wasn't fragile. He needed this to happen in ways Haldir would never know. He freed himself of his leggings and sat up on his knees. Haldir followed his example and his gaze drifted downwards to return to Legolas' eyes and then drift back to the beautiful sight of the naked prince.

"Look all you want, Haldir," Legolas teased, "This body is yours. Do with it as you please, for I assure you that it will mirror my longing for you."

Haldir groaned and stripped his own clothes off and pulled Legolas down on his lap. 

Legolas was still trembling nervously. He expected a lot from this coupling and his whole body was tuned in on Haldir's touch. He began unbraiding Haldir's hair. Haldir smiled hiding his face in the crock of Legolas' neck and shoulder. Their hair entwined as the lovers rubbed their faces gently, kissing lightly every time their mouths met.

Their kisses became urgent. Legolas pressed his arousal against Haldir's in small, excited thrusts. Haldir grabbed his buttocks and added the motions. Legolas' moans intensified. Haldir let go of him only to grab his head. He licked the tip of his ear; evoking small screams from the shivering body. Then Legolas had to give up. The pleasure, the fireworks, all of it was his doing. He came with all the love and desire he possessed and gave it to Haldir in a deep kiss.

Haldir whimpered slightly painfully but wouldn't let go, even if it meant risking his lips. He used Legolas' cum to slide a finger between his cheeks, massaging the puckered entrance teasingly. Legolas pressed his chin against Haldir's chin. His mouth was open. Heavy breathing; urging him to continue. He held on to Haldir's back for dear life still trembling. The tiny gasps had returned.

Haldir felt Legolas grab his cock and he begin thrusting slowly. Between his fingers. They both sighed. Haldir pushed his finger past the clenching muscle. Legolas hissed and bit lightly at Haldir's battered lip. Haldir retrieved his finger and added cum. Then he let it slide in just a little further. Legolas wriggled and tried to push back to make the finger sink deeper. Haldir closed his eyes and thrust a few times inside Legolas' firm grip before he added a second finger.

Legolas whipped his head back, the golden sea of hair cascaded down his back, and he exposed his throat. Haldir bit a little hard, and Legolas stifled. His complaining whimpers didn't match his actions when he pressed harder against Haldir's teeth. Haldir scratched his teeth marks with his front teeth and a blood swollen love bite emerged. Haldir slowed his thrusts as he licked the small wound. Legolas' tongue sought Haldir's ear. The hyped fire in Haldir's groin almost had him cum and he slowed even more down. His fingers worked eagerly stretching Legolas and finally, they couldn't wait a second longer or they would both burst. 

Legolas was moaning in anticipation, "Haldir, Haldir. I need this so much, please..."

When Haldir removed his fingers, Legolas locked eyes with him. His expression was hard and almost angry. Haldir was worried for just a second that Legolas was going to black out, grabbed his face, and kissed the swollen lips hard. Legolas grabbed Haldir's cock and lifted his hips slightly enough to impale himself on the hard shaft. He sank to the hilt and cried out like a wild animal.

Haldir tipped the both of them down on the cloak. He covered Legolas' body with his. With shaking thighs, Legolas locked his legs around Haldir's waist and despite his initial discomfort; he met every thrust as passionately as Haldir. Haldir aimed for his lover's prostate gland and the animalistic cries of exquisite pleasure returned. Haldir increased the speed inside the tight hot channel. Vaguely, he allowed himself to compare Legolas with Laer, but there was no comparison. Laer had been asleep, dreaming of someone else. Legolas was awake, exuding a fire only burning for Haldir.

Legolas' cock was squeezed tightly between their moving bodies. He moaned incoherently as his arousal anew built up sweet tension ready to burst. As he found his release, he cried, "Love you, Haldir. Love you. Love you..."

Haldir's world stopped for a few moments of bliss. His brain savoured the sparks behind his eyes, as the orgasm rode from brain to cock and back to brain to shot his load inside Legolas. Shivers and goose bumps erupted as he clutched Legolas. Together they lay as close as possible in the aftermath of their first intimacy.

Finally, Legolas disentangled himself. He wiped himself clean with some leaves. Haldir chuckled, "I will lick you clean, if you will let me!"

Legolas came closer with amusement all over his face, "Yes?"

Haldir nodded and Legolas' lips traced his jaw line.

"This was even better than I imagined. I am so happy, my love," Legolas cooed.

Haldir just smiled satisfied before he smirked, "I came so hard."

"I know," Legolas laughed, "I am still shivering inside."

Haldir got a bit serious and played with Legolas' hair for a while.

"Of what are you thinking, my love?" Legolas asked with happy sigh.

Haldir shrugged, "I cannot help wonder if you thought of bad memories while we..."

Legolas closed his eyes a second, and made a decision, "No. Like I told you, I cannot really remember any of it. The pictures in my head are gone." / _Replaced by you, my love,/_ he thought.  
Haldir sighed relieved. It would be all right. They would be all right. Forever.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Karl's POV  
 _I visited Orlando in his new quarters. To find that Thranduil actually believed our story was a huge relief. He was intrigued by the entire concept of a parallel existence, fiction or fact, and wanted to learn more._

_Orlando told me that the family had adopted him on the spot, but also that Thranduil looked like Orlando's very own biological father. That was perhaps a bit too creepy. Imagine to meet your real family in supporting roles _inside_ the realm of the book? Anyway, I learned that Orlando had been given another name - now that he couldn't really go by 'Legolas' anymore - having the real thing in the house as well. It was fucking weird, and I honestly couldn't tell them apart. The king renamed Orlando Laer. Laer means Summer. Thank god, nobody suggested messing with my bloody name._

_After my talk with Orlando, I sought out Orophin and Rúmil. We all felt a little awkward sticking around._

_"Why did not you tell us you are First Marshall of the Riddermark - King Éomer of Rôhan?"_

_"Listen guys... I'm **not** King Éomer! I'm just an actor pretending to be Rôhan's king in a movie. Once I get home somehow, the real Éomer will with no doubt come and fix things, and he'll very likely have my ugly mug for a face!"_

_"What if there is only you, Karl? What if you take away the King when you leave?" Orophin asked, but there was a humorous glint in his eyes._

_Why did Orophin have to be so God damn perceptive? I couldn't really handle this conversation and switched topic. "Where's Haldir?" I asked._

_Orophin lifted his eyebrows, "I am quite sure he is having a private session with Legolas."_

_"Oh!" I just replied after a few seconds considering what 'session' meant. I hadn't seen it coming. That Haldir and the real Legolas had a 'thing'._

_Rúmil took a short look at his brother and said, "We are heading back to Helm's Deep. Haldir will be staying here for some time though. How about you?" He turned his gaze at me._

_I shrugged and considered, and yeah... why not? I felt definitely of out of place here. I would hate to leave Orlando behind, but somehow I was sure he'd be all right. The King-thingy, I'd have to work out as we moved along. There was still no way I was gonna play King of Rhôhan. Éowyn would still have to handle that on her own._

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Later in the night, Legolas went inside Laer's bedroom and sat by his bed. He took a good look at him in the flickering candlelight. It was truly like looking into a mirror. The likeness eerily complete.

"I have missed you all my life, dear brother," Legolas whispered and hoped Laer would wake up by himself, so they could talk some more. He smiled dreamily of the thought of Haldir. Tonight they would share their bodies once more in Legolas' quarters. He extended his smile to Laer. His lips drew closer and just a split of a second before he kissed Laer, he felt strange. He withdrew and instead he reached out and caressed his cheek. In the same instant, his hand jolted away as an electric current sizzled between them. He rose to his feet screaming as his twin faded away before his very own eyes. Frantically, he padded on the bed but the body was gone.

Karl was next door and was immediately gathered to have the news revealed that the last of his friends had vanished. He just stared at the ashen white face of Legolas staring back. All that went through his mind was the violently yearning for thunder to take him home. Out of this place.

A sudden thought came to him. Instinctively, he jumped to his feet, grabbed Legolas, and threw both Legolas and himself on the bed. Hoping the electricity remained and with a relieved scream, he felt the jolt in his body.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Edoras, on location.

 

Three bodies were looking at each other in disbelief. They huddled up, violently grasping at each other's bodies. As soon as Peter reached them, he unfortunately touched Orlando's elbow to get their attention.

"JESUS!!!" He threw his arms in the air as Orlando in a split of a second had drawn an arrow, put it against his bow and pointing it against Peter's throat. The string was pulled to its maximum. Orlando's arms were shaking. Eyes fierce and wild like a predator. Slowly, a droplet of blood made its trail down Peter's throat. Peter looked into Orlando's eyes. Saw nothing in them that registered that he had recognized Peter. Orlando wasn't joking.

Everybody watched in horror. Peter glanced towards Viggo. Viggo also looked entranced, but then he shook his head and saw what was happening. Very slowly, he put a hand on Orlando's shoulder, "We're back. We're back." 

Karl went to stand behind Orlando and slowly pulled him away. Peter felt the pressure and sting of the arrowhead disappearing. Suddenly, Orlando seemed to snap back to reality seeing the blood. He released the arrow into the air and with a keening wail, he ran away. 

Karl had enough sense to run after him. However, Orlando was so fast he didn't catch up until Craig accidentally stepped out of the make-up trailer and they crashed together. Karl finally reached them and held tight on to Orlando, who immediately tried to wriggle himself out of his grasp. 

"Help me holding him for fuck's sake, Parker!" 

Craig was still dizzy from the impact but did as Karl commanded though he couldn't help wonder why.

Beautiful pleading Sindarin sounds escaped Orlando's lips as he locked his eyes with Craig. He fought a hand free, reached out, and touched Craig's cheek. Craig felt at loss and looked at Karl for help. He had no idea that Orlando, Viggo and Karl had been missing for about a minute and now returned traumatized.

Karl watched the little scene unfold in front of him. Orlando's actions and strange display of affection towards Craig of all people. Then it hit him with a sledgehammer. Who exactly had been intimate only a few hours ago according to Orophin? 

A terrifying cold shiver spread through him. Warning signs everywhere. Was it Orlando sitting there in front of Craig or was it Legolas? He only now recalled that he had grabbed Legolas in Orlando's quarters and literally held on to him on the bed when he was jolted back to the set. Had he brought Legolas back with him? If so, then where was Orlando who had disappeared a few minutes prior? Oh, man! He had a very bad feeling in his gut right now.

Another thought crept closer. With a shaky hand, he loosened the leather ribbon and let his hair cascade down his shoulders. In one quick yank, he grabbed a handful and pulled as hard as possible. 

He slowly got to his feet and stared out on the field. His vision so perfect he could see the expression on Aragorn's face, as he and Peter approached him from further down the field.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part of the tale takes place 1,858 years prior to the time zone presented in the first chapters. And why is that? Because Legolas was 1,881 years old when he and Orlando met , but now Orlando has travelled back in time.  
> He was 23 years old when he was morphed into the realm in part 1. He is back to being 23 with the maturity of a human of that age. However, in the eyes of the Elves he looks so young they believe him to be an Elfling. Genetically nothing has changed. He is still an Elf and still immortal. In this realm, he has the age that fits the Elven age of 95. Events and relations from the first realm are generally not to be considered happened in this sequel. Only the memory of Orlando counts and what else I re-write in this part.
> 
> Mithrandir is the Elvish name given to Gandalf.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

“Um... Orlando? Are you all right, mate?”

Karl jerked at the sound of Craig’s voice. He returned his attention to the trembling body of Orlando. It seemed like he was still trying to get to terms with himself being back. He was still staring at Craig, and Karl grabbed his chin and made him focus.

“Why don’t we go back to Aragorn, shall we?”

“But Hal...?” 

Karl put abruptly a stop to anything coming out of Orlando’s mouth. He simply _had_ to be Orlando. The worrying ache got worse in his gut. If this was Legolas, what were they going to do? He was a bloody _character!_ That Viggo and himself had returned to New Zealand was a miracle. But Orlando was much needed in the production; it wasn’t like Legolas could just take over playing himself. Karl was surprised to hear a nervous giggle come out of his own mouth.

Craig raised his brows and asked Karl, “Okaaay, is this taking-the-mickey-out-of-Craig-day?” 

Karl apologized and grabbed Orlando’s hand. Orlando freed himself quite efficiently and now Karl was faced with an arrow pointing dangerously close into his face.

“Get a grip, Orlando,” he began as he stared into sapphire blue eyes that didn’t flicker one bit. Then Karl decided there was no point in denying the obvious. He had to stop deceiving himself and commanded with a harder lilt in his voice, “Drop your weapon, Legolas!”

That sudden tone had Legolas’ eyelashes flutter several times. He shifted his gaze repeatedly between looking longingly at Craig to return suspiciously at Karl.

Craig watched the scenario with rising amusement. Perhaps this was a funny little rehearsal? Although Orlando seemed a bit too carried away into character.

“Put your weapons down,” Karl pleaded once more, “I’m not taking you away from Haldir.” Legolas’ hand shook slightly now. “This,” he pointed at Craig, “...is Craig Parker. He’s the face of Haldir, as I am the face of... um... the Third Marshall of the Riddermark. And Laer is the face of...” He stopped as he saw tears begin to rise in Legolas’ eyes.

“Me,” Legolas said in a low and toneless voice, as he finally lowered his weapon.

Karl closed his eyes and just nodded. This was horrible. Just as horrible for poor Legolas as it had been for him, Viggo, and... He couldn’t take it anymore. Acknowledging Legolas would be acknowledging Orlando was still alone out there in the realm. His gut convulsed and he turned away to throw up.

He had just informed Legolas that he didn’t exist, all though he stood right there. / _Way to go, Karl. Why don’t you just kick his bollocks now you’re at it? It’ll probably hurt less./_

Finally, Viggo and Peter reached them along with Fran and a handful of other shocked cast members. Ian McKellen gently put a hand on Legolas’ back and stepped in front of him. Karl kept his breath. 

Legolas’ face changed expression. “How does this not surprise me? Mithrandir!” He smiled affectionately amidst his confusion.

Ian gently held Legolas’ beautiful face for a few seconds before he let his hand caress his hair once, “I’m so relieved you’re back, Orlando.”

Legolas’ smile faded and freed himself of his touch. “So am I, Mithrandir.” Suddenly, he began to pay attention to the intimidating gathering of people who never seemed to stop increasing in size. Orcs, Dwarves, Humans, and Elves in one mixed blur. Enemies and friends. He felt his breathing get a bit out of control, but Mithrandir’s hand rested once more on his back.

“It’s all right Orlando. It’s just costumes and make up. They’re really nice chaps underneath...” Legolas just nodded in silent horror as reality slowly crept up on him. Then he realized Aragorn was standing beside him. This had to be a cruel game testing his sanity.

“Aragorn? Are you not real either?” he almost begged.

“What do you mean, Orli? Have you already forgotten?”

Karl seriously considered suicide at this point. How could he have been so stupidly careless? Sacrificing Legolas to bring himself home?

“Vig?” Karl said, “We seriously need to talk. Pete this is an emergency!”

Pete nodded, “No shit! Do you think you need a shrink? I think you need a shrink! I need a shrink!”

Karl’s eyes widened at first, but then he said, “Who’ll believe us? They’ll think the story got to our heads!”

“It’s not so important whether or not a psychiatrist believes you or not. It’s important for you to talk about what happened. Many of these nice colleagues of yours got the scare of their lives, tool, when you disappeared just up in thin air! So yeah, I‘ll get a shrink.”

Karl grunted unintelligible, “Hohwo!?”

Pete extended a gesture to envelop Viggo, Karl, and Legolas. “I saw you disappear with my own eyes out there. Most of us did. You and Orlando were gone a minute, Karl! Viggo a little less. Where were you?”

Viggo and Karl stared at Pete, “One lousy minute?”

Peter and Fran nodded simultaneously.

“I’ve been away one fucking week, Pete!” Karl almost shouted.

Viggo grabbed Karl to have him face him and whispered, “One week? But...?”

“After you disappeared, Viggo, the rest of us continued towards Mirkwood. It takes a week on foot mind you, so there...!”

Pete waved silence as the commentary of the surrounding crowd grew, “Let’s continue this in my trailer.”

“No. I want to see Laer’s,” Legolas insisted. 

Silence fell immediately amongst the crowd. A needle dropped to the ground would have erupted volcanoes.

Craig tried to figure out what had just happened. The strange talk between the others had left him more confused than informed. “When was I not present to have heard about them going to Mirkw... MIRKWOOD?” he asked a patient Ian, puzzled.

Ian smiled that kind smile of his. “You were still in make-up, Craig, but we’ve just witnessed one of nature’s unexplainable odd interferences. A lightning struck Karl, Viggo, and Orlando out on the set. They visually disappeared for about one minute. We couldn’t see them. But then they sort of... magically popped back! One by one.”

“You’re joking right? There is no thunder now, Ian!”

“There were just before, Craig.” 

The serious expression on everybody’s faces made Craig gulp. Okay. Apparently not a taking-the-mickey-out-of-Craig-day, after all. But then again, what was the difference with this kind of incident?

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Inside Orlando’s trailer Pete said, “Fine, let’s get started.”

Karl nodded and took Legolas’ hand. “Viggo, Fran, and Pete. There’s someone I’d like to introduce to you. You’ve never met before, I guaranty! This is Legolas Thranduilion. Prince of Mirkwood.”

A little smile spread on Viggo’s face, as he eyed Karl, but he soon came to realize that Karl was dead serious.

Pete and Fran dared not speak. Not even making a guess before more facts were revealed.

“And another thing... Aragorn!” Karl let go of Legolas, grabbed Viggo’s hair, and yanked. The painful yell hurt Karl’s ears, “We never returned back to ourselves!”

“What do you mean?” Pete asked.

Viggo blinked a few times but then it dawned to him, “Oh, my God! Oh no not again! I’m a Dunedain...” 

Karl nodded. “Yes, Aragorn. You’re a Dunedain. I’m an Eorlingas.”

“I don’t know my age, Karl. How old I will get. Oh, my God, and my son...” Viggo sat on the couch. One second he’s Viggo pretending to be Aragorn escaping Orcs, and the next back here as Aragorn for real, but in New Zealand pretending to be Viggo Peter Mortensen. Then his head snapped up. “Legolas? What do you mean Legolas? Orli?”

But ‘Orli’ shook his head. “No, dear friend. It is I, Legolas. The Third Marshall brought me with him. Laer disappeared the first time we ever touched each other. I am grief-struck to realize he did not return to this world. Though I am relieved to find you present amongst these apparently kind people.”

“Who’s Laer?” Viggo, Pete, and Fran asked.

“Orlando,” Karl and Legolas replied.

Pete and Fran glanced at each other. This was intimidating news. Orlando couldn’t be missing. Fran looked carefully at Legolas, but it was impossible to tell him apart from Orlando. God, she hoped this was a cruel dream and she’d wake up from very soon.

Basically, Pete had the same feeling and right now he couldn’t survey the financial consequences if Orlando was truly gone. 

Fran cleared her throat, “Excuse me Karl. Did you say this is Legolas as in NOT Orlando?”

Karl and Legolas shared a glance. “Yes. I was so inconsiderate to use Legolas to get myself back here.”

Legolas touched his cheek, and it made Karl hitch his voice in shame. “Who are you humans?” He looked at Pete and Fran.

Fran grabbed Pete’s hand. So much was at stake. Their carefully built project was beginning to fall stone by stone every minute.

“We are Peter Jackson and Fran Walsh. We’re making this movie. Directing and producing.”

“Laer told me small parts of it. I did not really believe he came from this world. I thought he had made it all up. But now I see that he was telling me the truth. It is quite fascinating. Acting I mean...” He sat for a while. Watching Karl sobbing. He put his hand on his thigh. “Why do you not stop? It cannot be that bad, can it?” 

Karl turned and looked at him confused. What on earth did he mean? If he had been Legolas, he’d be furious and at his throat. Confused and horrified. Hadn’t he felt like that himself a week ago?

“I have always felt there was something wrong with me. I never knew what it was. I have felt out of place though loved dearly by my family.” Legolas paused as memories of pain clearly showed itself in his exquisite features. “Yet, I have felt out of place nevertheless. An unexpected twin then appears in my life after living nearly two millennia, and it is hard to believe it is true. But Laer did arrive. I started to feel complete for the few hours he was with us. With me. It was as if he was the part in my life that I had always missed. But when I touched him...” Legolas’ voice became almost a whisper, “I lost him, and I am empty once more. Maybe it is because I do not really exist? The thought alone should be enough to make me go insane, if only this world did not feel oddly right.”

Karl thought about that statement and then he said, “But you do exist! You may borrow Laer’s face and body, but in Tolkien’s realm and in many heads around the world you exist. And as long as there is humanity and intelligence you will exist on Earth being remembered by millions through the books.” Karl cringed. He sounded like a cliché acceptance speech at the Oscar’s.

Pete smiled sadly. “That’s true. Gods... Viggo? Are you coping?”

Viggo didn’t answer. He just sat in his own little nightmarish world.

Everyone was silent for a while. Legolas had to do something. He was nervous and still somewhat shocked to be jolted out of his world. He rose and began to look at Orlando’s things. This was the world of Laer! He touched his clothes, strange jewellery, furniture, and several objects he had no idea what the purpose was for. He found a stash of photographs. Pictures. What a wonderful invention. He took a closer look. There were some non-coloured ones. That was odd. Just grey nuances but beautiful to watch nevertheless.

Looking closer at the photos, Legolas realized the mass of information in them. These weren’t portraits. It showed everyone ‘in costume and make-up’ as he had understood was the term used here. Images showing people socializing or taken off guard. Smiling as well as sad. It was hard to recognize so many loved faces knowing they weren’t real.

“Help me, Third Marshall,” he asked.

Karl couldn’t help smiling at Legolas’ precise style with titles. He gathered himself and went to stand beside him.

“Who is that?”

“That is Hugo Weaving. He portrays Elrond.”

Legolas smiled but had a hard time fitting the two persons together by memory.

“Who is that?”

“That is what Aragorn looks like, when he’s not Aragorn!” Karl nodded towards Viggo who sat pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Who is she?”

Karl smiled. “That’s Liv Tyler. She’s Arwen Undómiel.”

“Who?”

“She’s only real in the movie. She was never used in the books either. Just mentioned in the index paragraph as a daughter of Elrond Aragorn marries later in life,” Viggo mumbled. He interlaced his fingers behind his head. “But I get to marry her in the movie, don’t I?” He smiled wryly at Pete before looking at Legolas for a while. Then he looked away. It was too hard for him that it wasn’t Orlando that had come back. Although Legolas looked exactly like Orlando in costume, his personality always shone through which was amplified now Orlando was not inside the real Legolas. Viggo sensed that Legolas felt it and that it confused him.

“Here she is with Orlando. I mean Laer...” Karl got the picture and handed it to Legolas who looked at it with big curious eyes. 

“This is Laer?” His gaze almost caressed Orlando’s features. Karl had found a better photo of Orlando out of costume and put it on top of the other one. Legolas discarded the former to the ground as he held on to the new one. His expression was heartbreaking. 

“Laer...” Legolas closed his eyes and put the photo inside his tunic. In a sad way, he felt a bit closer to his twin this way. He then realized he’d taken it, and asked if it was all right.

“’Course,” Karl said, “I’m sure he wouldn’t have minded.” He could have kicked himself. The immediate tension had every one feel like being present at a funeral. Karl reminded himself never again to talk about Orlando in past sentences again.

“I hate to do this to you, but can we talk practically?” Peter said. “You!” He pointed at Karl and Viggo, “Go take the day off. We’ll manage. I’ll get a professional to deal with your trauma starting tomorrow... and Legolas? Go with Fran. You are traumatized, too, and we’ll try and find some way how to... um... integrate you here. Whom do you bond with mostly?”

Legolas looked puzzled at the human. Strange he was a human when he reminded him of nothing else but an overgrown Hobbit. But then he understood what the human was talking about and the answer came prompt, “Peter Jackson, please understand that I do not need to be chaperoned. I respect your concern on my behalf but I must decline.”

Peter stood baffled. 

Viggo whispered, “You forget that he’s not 23 year-old Orlando...”

“Oh - right!” Intrigued he had to ask, “How old are you, Legolas? Tolkien never gave any indication in his work!”

“He did not?” Legolas lifted a brow.

“It is actually a matter discussed ever since the books were written... some 55 years ago...”

“Well then... I am 1,881 years old.”

A pause and Legolas was sure he felt the disappointment of the people present.

Pete admitted, “Aha... Strange but we thought you were almost 3,000 years...”

Legolas laughed, “Oh, well, a millennia more or less... Who knows how old I’ll get, eventually.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Karl whispered to Viggo, “It’s scary how he’s becoming more and more like Orlando, don’t you think?” They both watched Legolas intently.

“Where’s the Haldir actor?”

“Legolas...” Karl began, “Remember he’s just a mere human. He doesn’t know about you and Haldir...”

Legolas just stared at him as if he was boring him and left the trailer slamming the door behind him.

Everybody just gaped at the door. A Legolas with an attitude. Scary. Peter didn’t feel one bit sure of this. Perhaps Legolas was a psychopath. He’d nearly killed him and he’d put Karl in danger too. But he had to think positively. Why should Legolas be a psychopath really? The worst problem Peter had to face right now though was not Legolas but Orlando. He couldn’t rapport Orlando missing, and it probably wouldn’t take long before the word spread and the police and the Bloom family would show up. Peter would have to gather the staff and crew immediately, and explain what had happened and how important it was to keep the events down 48 hours at the minimum. He hoped Orlando would have returned by then. 

Viggo and Karl had disappeared to their trailers in the meantime to get much needed sleep.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

“Ada? Legolas? Please... come and get me... I’m so scared... so scared... I don’t know where I am... Please... Ada... please... please... it’s so cold and creepy... please... come and take me away from here... help me please... I’m frightened... I’m freezing so much... it’s so wet... please... Ada... Ada...”

The soft low heartbreaking pleas continued out through the night. Darkness and searing cold mist surrounded him. Clad only in his sleeping shirt, Orlando froze horribly. His teeth were clattering, and he thought he was going to lose his mind to terror. Eventually he passed out.

Waking up again later, he shook violently. Trying to get to his feet, he first crawled through the mud on bare knees as the mumbling started all over again. Finally, he got up and staggered in various directions. He was slowing down and spoke more incoherently. Grief was beginning to get the better of him. He fell to his knees in a clearing and buckled. He reached out to support his hands as he hit the earth.

“Who is that?” Whispers hitting his eardrum softly awakened him. He sat up looking confused at the surrounding woods. Then someone stepped up behind him. 

“Such a sweet little thing. All alone in the woods!”

“Perhaps he has hurt himself?”

“How did he manage to pass the borders?”

Orlando listened carefully to their talk. He’d thought he’d reached the Halls of Mandos. Now it would seem he was luckier. He’d already recognized the language as Sindarin. He even thought he could hear Rúmil’s voice, though he wasn’t sure. Why was he behaving like he didn’t recognize him? Maybe because it wasn’t Rúmil. As he tried to get on his feet, he felt woozy and was instantly caught by a strong hand. He turned and gasped when he saw Haldir standing in front of him.

“Thank God!” He was about to embrace him when he realised the strange look in his eyes.

“It’s me! Orlando!” he almost blurted out, only he understood in time that it was painfully clear that Haldir didn’t recognize him. His senses warned him that the Lothlórien guards were oblivious towards his identity. Taken aback, he had no clue where he was anymore, but obviously lost in the Golden Woods, as it had turned out. Not New Zealand, but Lothlórien.

“Are you alright?”

Orlando turned and saw the almost friendly face of Rúmil. So he was there after all. He shook his head, “No. I’m cold and homeless. I don’t know how I got here. You must believe me.”

“Who are you?” 

Although he felt far from confident, Orlando met Haldir’s command with authority, “I am Laer. Laer... Colinion.”

Haldir’s eyebrows shot upwards, “I see. Where do you come from?”

“Mirkw-w-wood...” Orlando hesitated and instantly regretted saying it.

Haldir exchanged worried glances with Rúmil and the two other guards. “What is a little Mirkwood Elf doing half naked in the Golden Woods in late autumn?”

“I... do not know. I cannot remember what happened. I miss my family so much. Please... can you help me, Warden? I have to return to Mirkwood immediately.” / _Why is he calling me little?/_ Orlando wondered. He was quite sure he was still 180 centimetres tall.

“We could...” Haldir’s voice trailed off and once more, he searched his brother’s eyes. 

Rúmil shook his head. Not this one.

“Come along. We are close to our home.” Haldir draped his cloak around Orlando’s pitifully slender frame. In the end, he simply lifted him and carried him the rest of the way, cradling the fragile exhausted little Elf to his chest.

 

Haldir took Laer to Lord Celeborn immediately.

“What have you brought with you, dear Haldir?”

Haldir came nearer, still cradling Laer in his arms. He had fallen asleep. Haldir felt strange inside and oddly connected to the small person in his arms. It was clear that he was so young that he couldn’t possibly have reached his majority yet. Far from it, but dutifully, he would hand over his charge to his Lord.

“We found him lying on the ground within our borders on our way home, My Lord. Apparently, he has suffered a trauma. He cannot remember much of the circumstances of his whereabouts.”

“Put him on my couch, my dear. I want to see him.”

Haldir complied and gently put down the small Elf to rest on Lord Celeborn’s couch. The powerful features of the Lord softened at the sight of Orlando lying there.

“By Elbereth! So young. Barely matured yet.” When Haldir caressed the child’s cheek with the slightest of touch, a feeling he wasn’t supposed to have welled up inside him. Thoughts that had never crossed his mind in the large expanse of time he had existed. Haldir closed his eyes for a few seconds. He was afraid to look. Afraid to reveal feelings so suddenly interrupting his meticulous quiet life. 

“Hmmm... Where did you say he came from? What is his name?” Celeborn asked.

Haldir opened his eyes, “I-I did not, My Lord. He calls himself Laer Colinion.”

“Indeed... Strange though how much his face resembles that of King Thranduil, would you not say?”

“Excuse me?”

“Haldir!” Lord Celeborn smiled, “I am absolutely positive that this delicate young beauty is a Mirkwood Elf and the result of the loins of the King of Mirkwood - legitimate or not,” he added thoughtfully. He fixed his gaze at an imaginary spot on the wall. “Might come in handy... Have Laer fed and put him in your quarters. Take care of him. Befriend him to make him feel safe here. Leave the borders in charge of Orophin for a while. This is important to me. That is all, my son.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

“Laer?”

Orlando was deep asleep. His body and mind felt so heavy. Maybe it had been a dream. And he’d awake to the sweet faces of his new family.

“Laer?” A smile spread on his face as he slowly rose to consciousness, and expectantly, he opened his eyes to meet Elvish father’s carved features. Only it was Haldir. And the room wasn’t his quarters at the Mirkwood estate. His eyes widened. So it was true. He had been removed from Mirkwood to Lothlórien by that cursed force. Orlando sat up. He noticed with a hammering heart the way Haldir looked at him. His eyes were too soft and loving.

/ _Oh, my God. Haldir’s infatuated with me.../_ Orlando closed his eyes in realisation. He remembered that Haldir and Legolas had been very close in the little time he’d gotten to spend in Mirkwood. He did not doubt that they were lovers. Now Haldir would think he was Legolas. His love. And then again not. He’d called him Laer. That would indicate that Haldir had not yet met Legolas. Wow... Of course, that was a relief and instantly solved a delicate problem where he didn’t have to reject Haldir’s feelings for Legolas. 

/ _What age is this?/_ he wondered as he closed his eyes, too exhausted to be frightened anymore. He had a feeling that he might never come back to New Zealand again. He would live in this cursed realm. His options were dark and he had no other alternative apart from staying than hoping the damned interfered would jolt him back eventually. Orlando could risk passing through one realm after another forever. Legolas was immortal, wasn’t he? So Orlando was immortal. Numbness lurked. Pain lurked. Indifference lurked, and Orlando began to laugh hysterically.

Haldir stood dumbstruck at this utterly non-Elvish behaviour. He was completely at a loss how to comfort Laer. Sitting on the bed, he put his arms around Orlando and embraced him hard to make him feel he was there.

Alarmed by the screams, Rúmil came running and stood in the door. Haldir looked at him desperately for help. Rúmil entered and sat on the other side of Laer and began stroking his hair. They coaxed him to calm down in unison. Laer was so small it hurt Haldir’s soul. So fragile and feeble. His heart was swelling at the mere sight of him. Never had he felt so protective of someone else beside his brothers. He swore in that instant that if anything or anyone were ever to harm Laer, his revenge would be cruel.

Orlando felt empty but comforted. “Have you ever been to Mirkwood?” he asked Haldir, dully.

“No. The diplomatic stance between Mirkwood and Lothlórien is not friendly at the moment, my friend. It has not been for as long as I have lived.” Orlando’s face was that of utter shock, and made Haldir’s heart cringe for him. He was so innocent. 

Rúmil shook his head and hid his eyes with his hand. What were they to do with him? He had to get away fast. Lothlórien was not a place to be for a Mirkwood Elf these days.

“And... how long have you lived?” Orlando asked in a strange hollow tone.

“I am nearly 1,600 years old, Laer.” 

Orlando choked. / _1,600 years of bad blood. I am so bloody doomed. There’s not even a chance to get back to Mirkwood. But I must get back. My family have become far too important to me. It must be possible.../_ Orlando’s eyes filled with tears. He was as unfortunate as could be. He disentangled himself from the siblings. It felt good to see them, though. They were the only reality in his fucked up unreal life. He left the bed to stretch his legs.

“You have to leave, Laer. You are not safe here,” Rúmil said in a low voice. 

Orlando stared at him. “W-what? Why?”

Haldir rose as well and put both hands on his shoulders. “Laer. Sweet innocent one. You are in danger. Mirkwood Elves are hunted down in these parts.”

“But why have you taken me with you?” 

Haldir exchanged disturbing glances with his brother, making Orlando dread their answer. “Because... you...” Haldir simply couldn’t get the words out and instead, embraced Laer tightly.

“Our Lord wishes to keep you as means of distraction...” Rúmil said from behind his hand, not even knowing how he knew. Their father had never mistreated innocent ones. He was the kindest person he had ever known.

Orlando froze in Haldir’s arms. Distraction. Sex toy? Celeborn? Orlando freed himself once more and backed away with eyes fixed on the floor. Some things began to make sense to him. Thoughts. Memories. Everything began to connect to form the truth of all this. And then he understood down in the core of his being that something familiar played a part of this scenario. He recalled vividly having wished for something like this to happen. With heated cheeks, Orlando recalled how sexy Marton Csokas had looked dressed up as Celeborn, and fantasized him as the top in his vivid sex not so long ago. When he thought, he’d had sex for real. And now he was here in Lothlórien, and Celeborn wanted him as his _pet_. A mere pleasure slave. Orlando knew he had an outraged yell coming up, but Rúmil had guessed that in advance, grabbed his mouth, and strangled the sounds.

Rúmil gritted his teeth and Haldir was even more at a loss. What was wrong here? Why was Rúmil acting so passionately? It was out of place that they should even feel sympathy for the Mirkwood Elf. Normally, they’d kill Mirkwood Elves from a far without feeling the least sorry for them. However, Haldir couldn’t help himself. He was drawn to the frightened little Princeling who wouldn’t reveal his royal identity. 

As soon as Lord Celeborn had voiced his suspicion, Haldir hadn’t been in doubt. The young male showed royal qualities beaming from every pore. As a hostage he was invaluable to Lothlórien. With the prince in their grasp, their enemy Thranduil would be pressed to the limit if threatened by harm done to his son. Haldir sincerely hoped for the Princeling that he was legitimate all right. That was his only chance. Otherwise, he was afraid that Celeborn would just have Laer killed if Thranduil didn’t care to retrieve him.

“He has to get away, Haldir. We cannot knowingly let Father do this to him. He is just a child!”

Haldir sat down and looked at Orlando, who huddled up in the corner whimpering sad pleas. 

“He is losing his mind slowly...” Rúmil whispered. “He will fade within a few days. Maybe sooner if Father gets his way.”

“Hush, brother. The Lord explicitly told me to take care of him, and leave the border in charge of Orophin. Nothing will happen so soon. We have enough time to find a solution. Besides, I sincerely doubt he will molest a child.”

Rúmil studied his brother for a while and then said, “There is a first time for everything. Even for our Lord. I tell you! Laer is fading.” He hesitated. They watched one another and tried to guess each other’s thoughts. Then Rúmil continued, “I know why I am doing this, Haldir. The question is... why do you?”

Haldir left. He needed more time to think this through. Rúmil went and gave Orlando a hand to rise from the floor and pulled him back to bed. He lay close up against him, embracing him loosely with one arm, stroking his hair with the other. Orlando fell into a heavy sleep once more. Content, he interlaced his fingers with Rúmil’s.

Later Haldir returned with a puzzled Orophin, “But I am expected at border patrol in an hour, Haldir. Father will be most displeased.”

“Hush... there is a matter we must attend to. It is urgent.” Rúmil sat up, drowsy and cute because of their low mumbling voices. Haldir and Orophin smiled fondly at their baby brother.

Throughout the next half an hour, they made out their strategy. Orophin was with them immediately when he heard about the plans their father had for this most unfortunately child of Thranduil. This was the first time in their entire life they were about to disobey their loyalty to their Lord and land in any matter. It had never occurred to them to question any of his actions up until now, but this was an unacceptable and unethical warfare. Deeds completely beneath Elvish honour. They somehow had to change the fate of the Princeling. It was as if a strong force had taken over, and still the prince had to return to Mirkwood, even if it meant risking their lives in enemy land, and losing their position in Lothlórien. Actually, the siblings would never be able to set foot in Lothlórien again. Hopefully, their conduction would be welcomed in Mirkwood.

Quickly, Orophin and Haldir gathered provisions. They had to go to Imladris first. The Woodland Elf was fading. He needed urgently help.

As soon as they had Orlando dressed, they left Caras Galadhon mounted. Nobody took any notice of them. Nobody questioned the wardens and nobody dared have an opinion of the business concerning the sons of their Lord and Lady. 

Haldir had notified Lady Galadriel of this particular event. He loved her more than life itself. She didn’t comment on any of it. Just kissed him and turned her back on him with teary eyes of dread. She had already witnessed this years ago in her mirror. Somehow, it was a relief that it was finally happening. She didn’t have to anticipate it anymore. Much toil lay ahead for her sons, whom she would never again see. She mourned the change in her husband, but rejoiced the change in her sons. Their courage would get her through the many years of sorrow to come. She watched them as they rode on their dangerous way towards the hopeless healing of young Laer. She smiled knowingly and touched his face in the mirror. “So sweet. So young you look. But you are not as innocent as they think, are you, Orlando Bloom son of Colin Stone?”

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

With only less than a few hours to reach Imladris’ borders, Orlando’s condition was as dire as possible. The siblings thought their struggles had been in vain. It was Rúmil’s turn to ride with Orlando in his arms. He was tired and struggled to keep the child on the horse in front of him. Suddenly, his strength simply betrayed him and horrified, he watched Orlando slip away and fall from the horse. Relieved, he saw Rivendell Elves jump out of nowhere to come to their aid.

His dreams shifted quickly, but one kept constantly knocking although Orlando refused to let it enter his imaginative dream world. Unexpectedly, a strange drowsiness surrounded him. He was riding the countryside with Viggo back in New Zealand. They’d done that many times, being accomplished riders both of them. 

“I’m dreaming,” he told Viggo and his feet slipped out of the stirrups. Looking up as he fell, he saw the horror written all over Viggo’s face, as he had no chance to catch him. As a lump of meat, he fell awkwardly in the grass. 

He thought he heard him say something. He strained to hear the words but then the dream began to change.

“Father!”

Legolas sat up. He’d suffered a whiplash from when he fell off the horse and he replayed it in his mind. The whiplash felt like slow motion. Dizziness and drowsiness combined. He stretched his arms and ran his long slender fingers through his blonde hair. He crooked his neck and dragged the locks forward to cascade down his face. 

“How did this happen?” he asked himself. 

It would seem that his hair had somehow grown several feet since this morning. He noticed that he could sit on it. He lifted his rear a bit to free his hair. He waved his head slowly from side to side. The ends of his hair tickled the naked skin of the small of his back and the new sensation of the massive hair was erotic. Why he then reached for his knife and began to cut it he had no answer. When the hair fell on the ground, it vanished. Legolas watched in shock and dropped the knife with a yelp of pain. His hands were bleeding from the severe miniature cuts he’d received from each strands of the cut hair. The dream took another turn.

He had difficulty in waking up. The sleepiness was still overwhelming. 

He whispered, “Father.”

Strong intense images re-emerged. The panic returned. Tears swelled up in his eyes and ran down his beautiful pale cheeks. The faucet wouldn’t stop. A sea of tears surrounded him, and if he didn’t stop crying, he knew he would drown. A second later, his head vanished from the surface of the sea. His mouth broke through the surface and he gasped for air. Again, his father reached for him.

“Colin!” Legolas yelled for his father to pull him up and suddenly, he complied and fell out of bed. The impact with the stones on the ground was loud as thunder as he landed on his temple and ear. His head was numb with pain and he hissed when he felt a hand on his brow. He hadn’t stopped weeping and cuddled his knees tightly to his chin on the floor.

“Laer, wake up!” He didn’t know how at this point. And holding on to his legs was the only reality he could trust. His father and Viggo had left him alone to this unbearable confusion. Suddenly, he felt consciousness prickling in the back of his mind, and he emerged to the surface of clarity with a speed that made him feel sick to his stomach. He opened his eyes with a silent scream. Several pairs of frightened eyes gazed at him trying to figure out if he was OK. 

Someone grabbed his head and gently stroked his hair. The sensation when the hair roots were nuzzled sharpened his senses even more, and finally he thought he was able to focus on somebody.

“Laer, wake up please!” The voice was insistent. 

Orlando looked at the man beside him. He looked familiar like a kind doctor. Orlando had frankly no idea who the other people in the room were. He looked at the familiar man who sure wasn’t his father. Orlando smiled at him, and was a little cheered up when the response was a tremendous relieved smile in return.

“What happened?” he asked. His voice sounded strangely feeble.

“You were very close to reaching the Halls of Mandos when you fell off Rúmil’s horse.” 

“When...?” Orlando was confused, and had no idea what the man was talking about. “Why am I here?” 

The stranger made him focus, “Do you recall riding?” 

Orlando looked puzzled and tried hard to remember that he should have. But there wasn’t any recollection and he shook his head slowly. “N...no?” 

Then with slight hesitation the man asked, “Do you know who I am?” 

“Y...yes - I think so.” 

“Who am I, Laer?”

Orlando took a wild guess, “Hugo?” The person didn’t say anything, but caressed Orlando’s hair.

Orlando looked directly at Hugo, “Is my name Legolas?” He frowned when the reaction to his question was a shock on the man’s face. He had never felt so alone in all his life. If he wasn’t Legolas of his dreams but this Laer that they kept calling him, he had no idea who he was. The moans leaving his throat were so loud they hurt his own ears. He couldn’t stop until he felt a pressure at the back of his neck and he fell instantly into a black void. In the distance, a dot of light grew larger. A movie screen began showing pictures. Familiar pictures. He was back in the sea. The drowning nightmare started all over again.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

“Who plays Haldir?” Legolas asked an innocent crew member, because he couldn’t recall what the Third Marshall had said.

“Um... it’s still Craig Parker, Mr. Bloom,” the crew member said, wondering.

“Thank you.”

Legolas began searching for his trailer. When he found it, he knocked politely on the door. A black haired man opened and Legolas frowned. This could not be Haldir, but he stuck his face up closer and saw a slight glint in Parker’s eyes and relieved, Legolas recognized Haldir behind his eyes.

“Haldir...” he whispered.

“No - Craig!” Craig replied. He was scared to death at the sight of this not Orlando but looking like Orlando Elf in front of him. He thought Orlando looked gorgeous all right in his Legolas outfit, but the real thing was so ethereal that he scared the shit out of him.

Legolas sensed it and backed off. He looked down and asked, “May I come in. It would really help me a lot if you would let me talk to you.” He lifted his eyes slowly and enjoyed hearing the gasp.

“I doubt there is anything I can offer to help you with. I sympathize with your situation... I... yeah, of course you can come in.” Denying the Prince of Mirkwood anything seemed pretty futile and Craig wondered if he was enchanted. He wished someone needed Legolas for something. Just anything to make him leave. He had no fucking idea how to act around him and already regretted letting him in.

Nevertheless, he motioned Legolas to sit on the couch. His body apparently couldn’t care less about the unease of his brain. Legolas patted on the space beside him. Craig waved his hands. Not a good idea. Then Legolas got up and stood beside him instead. _/Too close, mate!_ /. Craig was panicking. He was about to be seduced... he knew that feeling too well. Fuck, why did he allow him to get in here? Hadn’t he felt it coming already when Legolas had touched his cheek when they crashed into each other a while ago on the set?

He panted slightly when Legolas did exactly that - put his palm on his cheek. He couldn’t help himself. Turned his head and kissed his skin. Suddenly, Legolas kissed his throat and then he retreated and flung off his weapons. Craig almost yelped in shock of the noise. Legolas looked at him again to see why he uttered so many sounds of protest.

“You do not wish for this, Haldir?”

Craig sighed, “Oh, God... I am NOT Haldir. I’m just Craig. I have no idea how Haldir is in your world. I’m just a petty copy in comparison, I’m sure...” He knew he was rambling, and Legolas just stood there varying his facial expression to take in every word he said. Craig noticed the blackness of his eyebrows and lashes. So strange compared to his golden blonde hair, but then again, that’s how Orlando looked. That’s how he looked himself in the silly blond wig. He took a glance at his own wig placed on a polystyrene head on the dresser. Why don’t I want this guy? 

Then his angelic conscience jumped to sit on his shoulder. _Because he isn’t real!_

His devilish conscience jumped on his other shoulder. _But the Elf really wants to!_

Craig closed his violet coloured eyes while the debate went on in his mind. 

Legolas took his hand and pressed it against his erection.

“Oh, God...” Craig moaned and let Legolas go on. He dropped his head on his shoulder when Legolas stepped closer to him.

“Why are you seducing me? It’s not really fair, is it?”

“What does fair mean, Haldir?”

Craig giggled, “You’re unfair to me, and doesn’t know what fair means?”

“I probably do, I am just not familiar with the word. Is it important?” He inhaled Craig’s masculine scent and sought his mouth. He felt relieved when the actor returned the kiss. Shortly after, he felt Craig’s hands entangled in his hair. He sighed with joy.

Craig fell backwards on the couch. Legolas’ fingers were busy undressing him. Craig became nervous again as Legolas undressed himself and scrutinized him. Craig avoided his eyes. If he looked into them, it would be impossible to resist the Elf any longer. He still felt he shouldn’t. Afterwards, how would he feel about having been seduced by a product of Tolkien’s imagination? But when he felt Legolas’ hands on his cock, the doubts fitted nicely into a drawer with a note written on it not to be opened... ever... Suddenly, he sensed a slight hesitation in Legolas, and he sat up and realised Legolas looked embarrassed. “What’s wrong?” 

Legolas shrugged. “I... am not this experienced. I think my feelings sort of... took over... I apologize, Haldir.”

Craig certainly hadn’t expected this. “Okay... I can live with that. You just seemed experienced at first - that’s all. I was actually intimidated by how strongly you came on to me.”

Legolas smiled. “Yes, well. I will not embarrass you with any details, but I... had my debut at lovemaking shortly before I got here.”

Like Ian, Craig had also noticed the love bite on Legolas’ neck and too many erotic images of Legolas’ recent deflowering was making Craig dizzy for a moment. He just stared at this heavenly creature, whose cheeks grew pretty rosy with embarrassment. “You did...?” he finally asked.

When Legolas got up and began dressing, Craig realised what was happening. The sex was about to be turned off.

“No, no, no... I don’t mind inexperience. I would love to...help. Fuck! Just listen to me... I mean... Legolas... I would love to...” He just shook his head, because Legolas had finished dressing by now.

Legolas looked at the handsome actor, but he wasn’t Haldir. If ever he got back to his own world, he would prefer to remember the intimacy he’d shared with Haldir before he entered this realm.

“I am sorry, Craig Parker... I am. I should not have teased you. I apologize again. I meant no disrespect. I just needed to be with my beloved...” He kissed Craig and left the trailer.

Outside Legolas stood for a while. He was slightly shaking as he forced away the sad thoughts and memories. He nodded to people he didn’t know. It was odd not having to fear anybody here. What a peaceful world this must be. Offering one last glance towards Craig Parker’s trailer, he smiled. / _Such passion. What a shame really./_

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

A soft knock on the Cuntebago trailer had Ian startled. He hadn’t gotten out of costume yet and so he went and opened the door. “Ah... if it isn’t my sweet Princeling. Welcome to our humble cabin.”

Legolas stood for a while and then decided to enter. Ian was honoured by his visit and understood Legolas’ need for him to step into character. The poor Elf needed something real, even if he knew he was just an actor.

“Mithrandir...” Legolas began hesitantly, but when Ian put his arms around him, he began to release his grief and cried silently for a while. Ian said nothing and just rested his head against the soft golden hair. 

“I miss my family. I miss Haldir. I miss Laer... I miss my home... I think I do not fit in here after all.”

Ian smiled warmly. “You have to speak English, dear. My Sindarin is a bit rusty!”

Legolas laughed sadly and rephrased his words in the Westron tongue.

“Well, you could always do Laer’s job around here. You’d play Legolas ever so nicely!” Ian said in a feeble attempt to cheer him up.

Legolas laughed unintentionally once more and wept even more afterwards. “Why are you so kind to me?”

Ian took Legolas’ face between his hands and looked into his eyes for a long time. “Because Laer is loved by all of us. We miss our Orlando terribly. That love transcends to you. Don’t think otherwise, dear friend.” He kissed his forehead and let go of him.

“Can I sleep at your place?” Legolas asked at the door.

Ian smiled and shook his head. “No... you’re too pretty and I’m too old.”

Legolas smiled. He had had his suspicions of the actor’s sexual preferences all along. Then he went outside. It was turning dark, and maybe he should find this Fran person after all and get... integrated was it?

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

The next morning those who had volunteered and those who had been forced came and went at the improvised waiting room. The consultations had begun.

Viggo was first and though he knew the importance of it he hated the thought of telling all this stuff to a complete stranger who probably didn’t even believe him. Nevertheless, he quickly found out that the psychiatrist was an expert of dealing with people who’d had supernatural experiences. 

“How do you feel about the uncertainty of not knowing your age?” the psychiatrist asked.

Viggo looked down. “I’d fucking like to know if I’ll outlive my own great-great-grand children or not. The age of which Aragorn reached in the books isn’t really useful, since we aren’t exactly going to live the same life anymore.”

“The fact that you haven’t returned back to your own body and looks doesn’t necessarily mean that you aren’t yourself.”

Viggo looked up and a hint of hope shone in his deep blue eyes.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Karl had felt the same way about the psychiatrist. He was relieved to find out that he was believed. It shone in the competent questions and the look on the psychiatrist’s face. His experiences became real once more and even seemed possible to begin to live with them.

“Were you harmed in Middle-Earth?” the psychiatrist asked.

Karl folded his hands and stuck them between his thighs. He was shaking slightly and needed some time to wind down. He took a deep breath.

“No not really. But... I...” He looked up and met kind eyes, “I... killed... people with my sword. I have blood on my hands. Even if it’s people who didn’t exist for real; they were fucking real there. I can remember their faces, the constant screaming, and all that blood. It doesn’t really matter that they could have killed us. The fact remains that I have...” He stopped.

“Get past that, Karl. Hold on to the thought that they would have killed you. You had friends with you that you probably wanted to protect. Who knows if you’d ever have come back to reality if you had died? It’s called survival and is one of the most basic drives in a human at all. It’s not easy to accept in a civilized world, but apparently conditions were more primitive in Middle-Earth.”

Karl smiled grateful and rubbed his tear-stung eyes.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

“Come in!”

In the door, Legolas stood as he looked around curiously, but then he went inside and greeted the psychiatrist. He had no idea why he was here, and that Peter Jackson had forced him to come was a source of considerable exasperation. He had nothing to say except that he missed his own world. That was it. Nothing to reveal and nothing to contribute. After half an hour in silence, the psychiatrist decided the obvious that Legolas needed more time to figure out if he wanted to talk. Legolas practically flew out of his chair and slammed the door behind him.

The psychiatrist felt an urge to lean heavier against the backseat of the chair. / _Fuck! Had I realised the attitude of the Elf, I’d refused to let him come. I’m never gonna get any results from him./_ The psychiatrist breathed in and out a few times and looked at a pair of trembling hands. / _He scares the shit out of me./_ Legolas had stared at the psychiatrist non-stop throughout the whole session.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

The next to fill the position in the opposite chair was Ian. He hadn’t come freely. He had been *asked*. Just one look at the psychiatrist’s face had Ian melt with compassion.

“Is this hard on you?”

The psychiatrist laughed uneasily, “No... it’s rather fascinating, although - and I apologize for my indiscretion - but that Elf person is very intimidating; fringed my nerves literally.”

Ian just nodded. He would never forget how Legolas had nearly killed Peter. But he also had seen the softer side of Legolas. The one he hoped contained a bit of Orlando. He had to look for Orlando inside Legolas sometimes, or the Elf would scare him as well.

“I witnessed them disappear. I was actually so close that I could easily have been jolted away along with them.” Ian paused as the unpleasant memory graced his mind. He had had a nightmare about the possibility of being trapped in real Middle-Earth. He was so grateful that he was spared the adventure.

“Do you feel you could have done something to change the course of what happened to your colleagues?”

“No. Of course not. I’m sure I would have been killed by the lightning alone. I’m not young you see...”

“But you would have become the wizard by the jolt. Wouldn’t you?”

Ian didn’t answer at first. He just looked at the psychiatrist. He hadn’t even thought about that. “Yes. Yes, I would. Wouldn’t I?” Ian smiled at the thought of being a real wizard, but the thought also made him sad. Had he been sucked inside Middle-Earth there were many things he could have prevented. He could have... he shook his head. / _I’m just an old romantic fool./_

“There’s probably a reason why I wasn’t picked out to go with them.”

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*


	4. Chapter 4

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

The prospect of going back to filming had been quite hard on Viggo and Karl without Orlando. Legolas’ presence constantly reminded them that Orlando wasn’t there anymore and God only knew if he would ever return.

Legolas felt this all the time. Not just from Aragorn and the Third Marshall but from the entire cast. They were all kind to him but they missed their Orlando both professionally and emotionally. Most of the rest of the day Legolas sat in Laer’s trailer and wrote letters on paper he found in a diary Laer was writing. He hid it well whenever he left the trailer to *integrate*, even though he doubted anyone could read Sindarin handwriting. Nevertheless, he wanted to protect Laer’s thoughts from uninvited eyes. He had read Laer’s diary himself to get to know him better. And the love Laer obvious felt for the enormous family on the set in his Orlando life had Legolas wanting to try and absorb some of the feeling. 

Yet, there was no one he could relate to. He seriously considered offering himself for the part of ‘Legolas’ in the film to Peter and Fran. Superficial as the experience might be, at least he would have a chance to interact some more with the others. He had already seen it in the eyes of Peter and Fran. They were silently begging him to step into Laer’s boots and take up from where he left. He wanted to honour his brother and finally accepted the part. Anyway, he needed to occupy himself to keep himself from going out of his mind. He needed a focus to get on in this world that wasn’t even real. It was a copy of his own and confused him from time to time when he allowed himself to forget that he was not in Mirkwood. How was the world outside this secluded area?

To Peter and Fran, it meant buying time. Peter had tried to consult Legolas on a few matters regarding the events he’d participated in, but Legolas refused to tell him anything about Middle Earth.

“It was my life, and this is your project. I have nothing to tell you that I feel is your business.”

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

A couple of days later, everybody travelled back to Wellington along with the cast and crew. Peter had no scenes left to record at Edoras, at this point. A couple of crew members willingly stayed behind for another few days in case Orlando returned. Leaving the guy behind once more would be more than he could bear. The new the set planned for filming was the ‘Council Meeting’ at Rivendell. 

Legolas was offered to live in Orlando’s rented house and he was grateful. Recording the ‘Council Meeting’ was an important piece of Legolas’ own history. The concept was surreal to Legolas - because he had in fact participated in the actual events in his own world. He sat on his chair in the circle of representatives from Middle Earth, and memories floated through him. He looked at Frodo, Gimli and Boromir, who suddenly was alive once more. That had been another shocking experience to put on top of everything else lately. 

The Boromir actor cast a lot of glances in his direction. He supposed he needed some kind of connection to get into his role. Legolas smiled reassuringly to him, making the man suddenly become shy and looked away. Legolas missed the Third Marshall who wasn’t part of these takes but had gone somewhere else to film with another team while they were here, and Aragorn was practically avoiding him. Mithrandir came to him and they hugged. Then he sat in his own thoughts once more. And finally everybody had taken their positions ready for filming.

The scene took five days to record. Repeating the lines over and over was becoming boring, but Legolas did it gladly. How could he not? He thought everybody was incredible at recreating the events. It was truly like being there again. Then the oddest of feelings travelled through him during a break as if some force was seeking him here on the last day of filming the scene. He walked around the area through the break. When he returned to the council circle the feeling returned. He went to the middle. Suddenly the photograph he kept under his silvery shirt felt hot. Nearly burning. He ripped it out in the open and horrified he watched as Orlando’s features crumbled away from the surface of the paper. Then he felt a different and kinder presence passing through him. He turned around and he could have sworn he saw a shadow beside him for a fraction of a second. Just for a moment, he exchanged a glance with Ian who was eyeing him calmly.

“Laer? Is that you?” Legolas whispered.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Late in the afternoon, Orlando slowly came to himself. The fading had been reversed in time. He sat up in the bed and wondered where he was. The room was still bright as the setting autumn sun shone through the window. He got out of bed, and immediately noticed he was naked. He froze. Had Celeborn already had his way with him? He took a look at himself again. Pinched a hard nipple and smiled. He was alive, wasn’t he? Images passed through his mind and he sat down on the plush bed again. Had he suffered a concussion? He did feel a bit tired. Looking up, he noticed a full body length mirror and went to stand in front of it. Spreading his legs slightly he watched. 

“Hello Laer...” He tilted his head and looked at his body. Well, it looked like it was supposed to. The skin alabaster white and almost slightly radiating with a strange light he had noticed about the siblings in Rhôhan and every member of the royal family in Mirkwood as well. He turned around to see the birthmark and there it was. Quite large actually and it looked like a four winged butterfly like Viggo had said. / _Wicked you, Tolkien. I bet you were gay thinking up secret things like this,/_ he thought.

He stepped closer to the mirror and studied his blue eyes. They were beautiful he had to admit. Very sparkling and a rich sapphire blue like Legolas’ had been. He gathered his hair and lifted it to see the hair roots. Then he twirled the rope of hair to a ball. Quickly he let it go and undid the braids. He kneaded his filthy hair and scratched his scalp. God, he needed a bath. Orlando doubted he had had a bath since the morning of the day he entered the Rhôhan realm. He looked around and noticed a door. He went to it and the bathroom was in there. Great. He needed to take a leak anyway. He filled the tub only half with cold water from a couple of buckets already there and clenched his teeth when he entered it. It didn’t matter that it was cold. He just needed to get clean. He washed his hair too. He got up and scrubbed himself dry. He wrapped his hair in a towel and pulled the sheet off the bed. He wrapped himself in it and noticed a beautiful sofa positioned along the windowpane. He sat on it and looked out.

“Oh my God,” he whispered. This was Rivendell! Somehow, he felt privileged. He’d witnessed four realms by now. Rhôhan, Mirkwood, Lothlórien and now Rivendell. Rivendell was by far the most impressive. He didn’t really remember Lothlórien. Only that he’d been in Haldir’s talan... or at least he thought it had been.

He stepped closer and gasped at the sight. This had to be Rivendell. It had to. His eyes beamed at the incredible beauty of the area. His eyes then scanned the room and he noticed a wardrobe. He went to it and opened it. It revealed drawers, and he pulled a few of them. Tunics, leggings, shirts. Beautifully tailored. He closed the drawers again. He looked around the room and explored some more. Then he opened the door to the corridor and looked out. There was no one. He closed the door again and sat by the window spending some more time just enjoying the view. He felt remarkably better than he had been for long time. Actually ever since he was dumped in the nightmare that had been Lothlórien, he hadn’t felt better.

A subtle knock on the door startled him, and he flew up and stood facing the door. He had no weapons and couldn’t defend himself anymore. All he could do was clutch the sheet that covered his nakedness. The door opened and Hugo came in all dressed up in his beautiful Elrond regalia. Orlando felt a calming submissiveness just watching him.

“Laer...” Elrond said to begin with and then continued with a wry smile, “Or is it Legolas?”

Orlando’s eyes dilated in shock. How could he know? He still had no idea what age this was, but apparently, he’d been careless somehow. 

/ _No, it’s actually Orlando,/_ Orlando thought with a grin impossible to hide. 

“You are in a good mood this morning. It is a relief to witness, young one,” Elrond motioned him to sit down, and gathered another chair for himself and thus joined him by the window.

Orlando looked at him. He was anxious to find out what he doing here. Why he was here. Had he been jolted away to Rivendell? He frankly had no idea, because he didn’t remember the shift. The last thing he remembered was a horrible confusing dream and a long ride on horseback. When did Rúmil and Haldir disappear? He had so many questions on his mind.

Elrond smiled pleasantly at the sight in front of him. Legolas was still by far the most beautiful Elfling he had ever seen. So innocent to the eye. So pure in face and so passionate he never would have believed it, if he had not overheard his astonishing nightmares as he watched over his sleep the passing three nights. 

Elrond had also gathered some quite useful information from his mother-in-law Lady Galadriel. Elrond’s telepathically skills had him receive images as well as sound. And ones brains can deceive oneself if they wish it hard enough, and his had. He had believed the Princeling to be one so innocent and untouched as the day he saw him born.

Thranduil and his queen had pleaded for his help the night Legolas was born. Their own healers were indisposed at the borders and Thranduil had reached out to Elrond begging for help. Elrond was not one to deny someone in need of a helping hand and had guided them through the difficult birth using his special skill. The sight of the newborn baby boy from the image in Thranduil’s brain was forever printed in his mind, and in this fashion, Thranduil had kindly let him watch Legolas as he grew up through out the years. 

So when Haldir and his brothers came to his house with the dying youth in their charge, Elrond’s heart nearly stopped. He was not even sure he could reverse his fading away. Mandos had a tight grip on his heart. Legolas was grieving for more than one. The task seemed almost impossible. But listening to Legolas’ nightmares and desires quickly gave Elrond the means to seek into his mind and manipulate his dreams away from what made him an easy soul for Mandos to claim. Unfortunately, his conversation with Galadriel made him aware of other things. Disturbing things. Furthermore, along with Legolas’ open mind, Elrond came to know that he would gain a foster son of the Dunedain kind. A child that was Isildur’s heir and whom destiny had chosen to become King of Gondor. However, he would vanish into thin air on his recent adventure with Legolas. This Elrond witnessed in his own mind. Knowing this was a burden, since it had not yet happened. 

Elrond saw other disturbing incidents that had him question what kind of Prince he actually had in front of him. Was he 23 years old as he was supposed to be, or was he actually in the vicinity of 1,900 years old? He had witnessed many of Legolas’ incredible deeds that had not yet come to pass and still he had seen it happen. Incredible deeds that showed a strong endurance before he for some reason returned back in time and met Haldir and his brothers. So many things were entangled in this delicate young Elf sitting in front of him that the many questions made his head spin. The questions offered no answers so the noble lord let them to rest. He had a feeling Galadriel had not told him everything.

“Is there something you wish to ask of me?” he asked the youth.

“What age is this? I need to how old I am,” Orlando pleaded immediately.

Elrond softly voiced, “This is the Third Age of the year 1,165. Does this help you calculate your age?”

Orlando rolled his eyes, “No! I do not know what year I was born... this is futile.”

“Well, you are impossibly young, Legolas...” the Lord began.

Orlando interrupted him sharply, “I am not Legolas. I am Laer. Do I make myself clear?”

Elrond held his breath. / _You are definitely Legolas, my young friend, and you are definitely the son of Thranduil. No matter what I saw with my own eyes, you cannot hide the facts, nevertheless. As I am your witness, you have the substance kings are made of./_ But he played along. “Aye, I shall not make that mistake twice.” He paused and then continued, “Would it please you to dine with my family tonight? You seem so much better this afternoon.” He raised his famous eyebrows suggestively.

Orlando considered the invitation but suddenly he remembered. “Where is Rúmil?” 

Elrond smiled. “Ah, you are fond of Rúmil?”

Orlando nodded reluctantly. He was scared to reveal too much. 

“He and his brothers will be there, too. They are not travelling further for the moment. They have outcast themselves by saving you from your destiny in Lothlórien.” It was important that Legolas understood that factor.

Orlando looked away. He had had no idea. They had saved him from Celeborn. Strange. He desperately needed to speak to Rúmil more than ever. “I accept then of course.”

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Once more, a soft knocking was heard on Orlando’s door a few hours later. He’d found an astonishing outfit than he tried on as he stood in front of the large mirror when Rúmil entered his room. He spun around and they looked at each other for a few seconds.

“Well...” Rúmil tried to utter, but the sight of Laer overwhelmed his power of speech. He was dressed in a silver and white robe and midnight blue silk tunic and leggings that took his breath away. Laer’s hair... there was no words to describe his hair. It was slightly moist and curled everywhere in soft cascades down his back.

Orlando excused himself, “I... I do not know what to do with it. It has been doing this ever since I had a bath. What do you put in the water around here?” he smiled. 

Rúmil smiled back. Laer had a funny way of speaking. One would not think he was that young after all. In fact, Elrond had warned them that he could actually be very much older than what he seemed. He had also told them his real name. That he in fact was Prince Legolas Greenleaf. The sixth son of King Thranduil. And yet, as he looked like a child, Rúmil forced himself to think of him in such a way.

“I have come to take you to dinner. I understand you specifically asked me to take you?” He couldn’t take his eyes of his hair.

Orlando came to him and nodded. “Yes, I did. I trust you more than anyone else in this world, Rúmil.” He smiled just a tiny bit at Rúmil’s admiration. He liked it very much.

Rúmil hesitated. “But I do not even know you!”

Orlando reached out and put his palm to Rúmil’s cheek. “Sweet, Rúmil. If only I could tell you the truth of how we really met.”

“Why do you not do so then?”

Orlando retrieved his hand and laughed all of a sudden, “Are you crazy? You would pass out and I would have to give you first aid!” He went and opened the door laughing all the way down the corridor.

Rúmil stood puzzled. Crazy? First aid? What was Laer talking about? He hurried after him asking frustrated, “What do you mean?” but all he got in return was a cheerful chuckle.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Orlando stepped into the hall. All speech stopped, and he felt an urge to walk back to his room when the curious eyes of everybody present met his. He walked backwards but stumbled into Rúmil who gently put his hand on his back.

“Afraid?”

Orlando turned around and Rúmil changed that word in his mind. Laer looked terrified. He whispered reassuringly, “You have got three sure friends besides me, Lord Elrond, Haldir and Orophin. Do not fear.”

“Orophin?” Orlando whispered surprised, “He is here?”

Rúmil smiled nodding. “Yes he is. We are here to protect you.”

“So I heard,” Orlando replied. He still felt embarrassed that the siblings had outcast themselves from their own people for his sake. This had to be the force interfering so cruelly. / _Like to mess up everybody’s life, do you?/_ he spat inwardly.

Lord Elrond left the crowd he was entertaining and signalled to his left. A handful of other Elves joined him and they neared. They were too close and Orlando’s heart threatened to jump out of his chest. He panted slightly and felt like a trapped animal. Rúmil held his shoulder and squeezed it tightly. He felt sorry for him. Everybody in the room sensed his fear. It was practically radiating from his body.

Orlando tried to recognize those who had generously come to greet him. Besides Elrond, he saw Liv Tyler. Right there. Of course, he knew it wasn’t LIV but Arwen. He didn’t know what to say to her or to any of them. They were all strangers with cruel familiar faces. He began to feel uneasy and had to look away from the people trying to get his attention understanding perfectly well how spectacular he must seem to them. He was the son of their enemy but nevertheless, the entertainment of the evening. His stomach muscles were clenching. It was beginning to feel surreal. As if he was someone’s prize once again. In a moment, everybody would surely begin to make his or her bids. He forced himself to breathe even. Trying to stop his thoughts since they were making him nervous. He was grateful for Rúmil’s constant comfort.

Elrond reached out on pure impulse and touched Orlando’s curled hair. “How did you manage to curl your hair? It is very lovely, Laer.”

Orlando instinctively ducked and snaked out of his grasp. He walked around the flock of Elves in a circle. However, looking at them as they followed him with their eyes fixed on his face quickly became too much.

“Stop looking at me. It’s rude.” He suddenly stopped in front of two identical Elves. They had different lengths of hair. One of them had a scar across his eyebrow. The other one had his ears pierced. Orlando looked away reluctantly. He’d always been fascinated by twins. He wondered where his own twin was. Probably still in Mirkwood. Oh, he hoped so. And emotional pain washed over him. He missed Legolas and his father. He closed his eyes, and Elrond rushed to him.

“Is there something the matter?”

Orlando shook his head and the curls danced about his face. 

Elrond gently brushed them away. “Forgive me. But I have never seen hair like this before.”

/ _Well, me neither, so I forgive you. Just stop fucking fondling me, Hugo,/_ Orlando thought and pushed him away. He had had enough and turned around and ran out of the hall. He stopped for a second to check if Rúmil was after him. Thankfully, he was. As soon as he reached him, Orlando grabbed his hand and they ran out of the house together.

They went about in the garden. Rúmil was a bit delirious. He sensed a strong erotic impulse from Laer, but he couldn’t do anything about it. He had to believe that Laer was a child, no matter what Elrond had told him. That he could be much older and thus have been past his majority centuries ago. In his eyes, Thranduil’s youngest son looked like he was only a large child. 

When Laer suddenly turned around and their eyes met Rúmil’s confusion was unbearable. The look in Laer’s eyes was not that of a child. A child would have no idea to transcend that kind of sexual desire. It was definitely the look of an adult very sure of what he wanted, and his real age shone in the dept of his passionate eyes. But still he had to get away from him, if only he knew how. 

/ _By Elbereth, Laer. Do not do this. You are enchanting me,/_ Rúmil pleaded silently, as he felt he was drowning in Laer’s sapphire eyes. His arms had a mind of their own and put themselves around Laer’s waist. His mouth also had a will of its own and sought the young prince’s lips.

Orlando knew he wanted this, but at the same time, his sudden infatuation with Rúmil had surprised him a bit. He hadn’t known he’d fancied him until now. The kiss was actually lovely, though he sensed Rúmil desperately tried to hold back.

“Rúmil!” 

He sprang away from Laer. Fortunately, Haldir and Orophin had followed them. Haldir grabbed Rúmil’s arm and pulled him further away. Then he looked at Orlando who cringed under the March Warden’s examining stare. His scrutiny then shifted to his brother and met Rúmil’s embarrassed eyes. 

Rúmil pleaded desperately, “Please, dear brothers. I...” But he stopped at the glance in Haldir’s eyes and looked down. It was hopeless to explain what had happened.

Orophin came forward and put a hand on Orlando’s shoulder. Orlando was beginning to grasp the problem. They thought he was a child! Their entire behaviour towards him had constantly been that towards of a child. He laughed all of a sudden, “Tell me something. How old do you think I am?”

Haldir stepped in front of him. “’Tis is no game, young one.”

“Young one? Haldir. Indulge me, please. How old do you regard me? It is a simple question. You must have an idea. Otherwise Rúmil is self-conscious over there for no reason.”

“Fine.” Haldir sighed, “Elrond told us you are merely an Elfling of twenty-three years.” 

Orlando’s mouth opened in a surprised gasp, “At what age is an Elf considered a grown up in these parts then?”

“Eighty years,” the siblings mumbled in unison.

“I see,” Orlando said. Now he understood their dilemma. “How come you know my age, when I do not?”

“Because Lord Elrond witnessed your birth,” Haldir replied.

Orlando stepped backwards a few times. “Really?” How could he argue with that? The information was a shock. Also twenty-three years old in this world... he was practically a toddler in their eyes, though the mirror in his room told him otherwise. Excusing himself, he went back to his room, and sat on the bed. He was glad nobody had disturbed him. He closed his eyes and forced information out of his brain. He hoped his Elven senses could help him. Just a little bit. 

“Come on memory!” He remembered looking at the indexes in the back of the third book, when he flew over to New Zealand for the very first time with his Hobbit co-star Billy Boyd. He had noticed the different ages. At least he’d been born in the Third Age - or rather, Legolas had been. What year was this? 1,165, Elrond had said. When was the great year of all the stuff from the film? The year the fellowship was active? Orlando pressed his knuckles to his eyes. Then he got up and sat on the sofa by the window and looked out. He couldn’t remember right now, but he hoped his brain was working on it for him and would pop out the answer somehow.

He stared out into nothingness for a while. At some point, his body jerked, and he realized he must have dozed off. Then the first thought that popped into his sleepy brain was one number: 3,018. He did a quick subtraction and came up with his age right there. Simple and shocking. Legolas was 1,876 years old in the book. He gasped and stood up. He’d discussed this with Peter and Fran and they decided to consider Legolas’ age as around 3,000 years. But 1,876 was still quite an impressive age, too. If he was that old, why were they treating him like a child? Haldir was this age, and he was March Warden for fuck’s sake.

Determined to speak with Elrond, Orlando got up. The party had spread to various places of the house, and he couldn’t find the lord anywhere. He went to the garden and sought other places he hadn’t been to earlier and suddenly came to a tiled square covered mostly by leaves. He stood for a few seconds and pondered. This had to be the very same square where the epic Council meeting had taken place in the book. A cold wind swept across the place and Orlando suddenly a familiar oddity. Scared as well as anticipating, he neared the centre. There was a good chance the force was about to interfere in a moment, but he also knew that he had absolutely no influence on the matter and so he continued to step towards the centre.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

The feeling grew stronger as he stepped into the middle. His hair began moving as if the breeze solely consisted around him. A clear image appeared in his mind. He smiled relieved and lifted his arms in the air. Tears of joy streamed down his cheeks. He clearly saw him as he walked through him. 

“Legolas... I’m coming home!” he sang falling to his knees. 

When nothing happened, he embraced himself and cried in frustration. The Lothlórien siblings neared him in silence. Dutifully they had stayed outside since Orlando went back inside the house. Now they wondered what had gotten into him when he re-entered the garden. Rúmil sat down and touched Orlando’s shoulder, not to spook him in his peculiar trancelike state. Haldir and Orophin knelt and kept their balance touching Rúmil’s thigh lightly. Suddenly, they felt the most unusual presence around them.

Orlando noticed that the feeling had intensified and also that he wasn’t alone. But most of all he realised that the siblings were in danger. “DO NOT TOUCH ME FOR GOD’S SAKE!” he finally had the sense to yell in warning, but then it was too late. The buzz went through Orlando’s fingers and spread on to the siblings that were all connected to him by touch.

Before his eyes, he saw the landscape change forwards and he saw everything that was going to happen in Legolas’ life. Places Legolas had been to and the events in which he had participated. Orlando squeezed his eyes to prevent the visual impact. The violence he witnessed in battles had him cry in terror. Tolkien had had a clear vision in his head from his own horrible experiences in World War 1 and they were transferred to Orlando’s mind. The author clearly used his experiences to free himself of it all via the books. Finally, the images got Orlando to the point where it all had begun. The grassy fields of Rhôhan. Exhausted he starred with dull eyes at horse men approaching them with raised spears.

“Grea-T... just what I need. A pissed off Karl and Rhôhan,” he mumbled tired. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Rúmil’s gentle eyes.

“Where are we?” Haldir asked worried looking at the large beasts. However, Orlando had only to look at the Third Marshall once to realize that he was the real McCoy and not Karl Urban.

/ _Fuck,/_ Orlando thought, / _What version of Éomer is this?/_ He looked at the siblings and his body trembled slightly. None of the four of them wore any weapons. They were basically so fucked they’d have to be really lucky to avoid imprisonment.

Éomer got off his horse and moved slowly with heavy and forceful steps towards Haldir. Orlando suddenly realized something important. Now it didn’t matter that he was an actor forced into another realm. The siblings were in the same boat now. They were also taken from somewhere else and forced into a realm out of their time. To Orlando though, it was a personal comfort that they were *back* to *his* time zone!

Éomer stood intimidating in front of Haldir who tried his best not to look frightened and defenceless but still haughty enough to create some sort of respect. Then the king turned his head and went towards Orlando.

“So... Legolas! We meet again. I can hardly wait to maim you, you fucking son of a bitch!” And with that he hit him so hard Orlando sank to the grass seeing stars behind his eyes. 

/ _What a completely fucked up animal!/_ Orlando thought as his mind raced to figure out what Legolas possibly could have done to this prick of an Éomer-arsehole. He hadn’t seen the punch coming. Groaning in pain, he struggled to get up but Éomer planted a foot on his chest and that made it practically impossible for him to move. Éomer pulled off his helmet.

“Whoa...” Orlando slipped out. Éomer was magnificent. Fucking virile and Orlando bet that he’d eat him alive back at the Rhôhirrims’ quarters. He closed his eyes. Éomer was so scary the young actor had to concentrate not to wet himself.

The soldiers dragged the four Elves along with them. They reached a formation of tents half an hour later. The siblings were put in one tent to be guarded very thoroughly, and Éomer himself dragged Orlando along to a somewhat secluded tent. Orlando gulped a few times and felt sick to his stomach. If he knew, what he’d done to ‘upset’ Éomer, it would have helped a lot. Apparently, he was not impressed with the help Legolas had offered at Helm’s Deep, but then he remembered the first Haldir had been very non-informative when Viggo had asked him about Helm’s Deep, so Orlando was tempted to believe it had never taken place. The memories of Legolas that had passed through his brain had been very detailed, and shocked he realized that there were no pictures of Helm’s Deep at all. Only Éomer’s first meeting with Aragorn and Gimli. Something must have happened, but there was nothing in his mind. Perhaps Legolas had suppressed the memory or he had been drugged or maybe unconscious? Having Legolas’ memory up there in his brain was strange. The size of those memories of nearly 2,000 years of living ought to be too much to assimilate. Yet, they fit in snugly with his own memories.

Orlando focused on Éomer as he stood with his wrists tied behind his back. He waited patiently for the man to stop staring at him from the other side of the tent. Suddenly the tension was too much, and he shouted furiously as he stepped closer, “What the fuck did I ever do to you, Éomer! You’re the biggest fucking arsehole ever meant to walk Middle Earth. D’you know that, you fucking WANKER? Fucking ANIMAL! Fucking self-obsessed FUCK!” He was shaking with rage, frustration, and terror of how Éomer would react to these unwise insults.

With a snarl Éomer practically flew out of his chair, stormed forwards to grab Orlando, and threw him on his back.

“Quite thrilled with fucking are you? Never would have guessed you also had a filthy mouth, ELF! But it’s good to know what you really want between those pretty buttocks of yours.” Excited he removed the rope on Orlando’s wrists and undressed him with frightening fast skills.

“Are you going to rape me?” Orlando breathed challenging.

Éomer frowned, “No, Legolas!” He stopped his actions and withdrew. “What do you mean? You always like us to do rough stuff. I’ve never raped you, Elf!” He shook his head with a little smile and continued undressing Orlando only gentler.

Stupefied by Éomer’s explanation, Orlando watched to his horror that the rough treatment indeed had aroused him. His cock was erected firmly against his stomach out of nowhere. Lovers! He had completely missed that search mode in his mind, but now images of this realm’s Legolas’ apparent passion for Éomer washed over Orlando’s helpless brain. 

Images of what Éomer and Legolas had done together quickened Orlando’s blood. The violence and fury in their lovemaking was beyond Orlando’s imagination of what was physically possible between two men. He was absolutely sure, that the Legolas, who loved rough sex with Éomer, was not the Legolas whom he had met in Mirkwood and who was in love with Haldir. Éomer saw the flames in Orlando’s hazy eyes and continued his ministrations. 

There was no way Orlando could resist what Éomer did to him. Turned on as he was, his brain automatically searched for more erotic memories of previous encounters, and the pictures made him gasp lustfully when Éomer began sucking his cock eagerly. Orlando grabbed the Eorlingas’ hair and moaned as he reached his peak shortly after and spilled his seed in Éomer’s mouth. With an intake of breath, he felt Éomer pull his lips away from him. Orlando opened his eyes and saw confusion in Éomer’s eyes.

“Rúmil? Who the FUCK is Rúmil?” 

Orlando stopped breathing. Had he called out Rúmil’s name in passion? He slowly crept away from Éomer who looked hurt. 

“What... what... why?” He grabbed his mane in confusion and looked at Orlando trying to figure out what was wrong.

Orlando reached out a hand and tried to explain, “Éomer... I’m not Legolas.”

“Why are you doing this to me, Legolas? Haven’t I always given you what you wanted?” Éomer took a few steps towards the bed again. He then crawled into the bed and crushed Orlando to his chest. “Don’t deceive me. Don’t leave me. I love you, Legolas.” He kissed Orlando’s face enthusiastically.

Orlando was terrified as he was pressed in between Éomer’s bulging arms. He didn’t know what to do about Éomer’s passionate behaviour.

“You’re so lovely. My own tight, hot bitch...” Éomer kissed Orlando’s mouth hard and violently. Orlando yelped in pain and tried fighting his way out of Éomer’s arms, but the man only held tighter onto him. Orlando managed to slide up the edge of his hand to press hard against the bottom of Éomer’s nose. Éomer roared in pain and slapped Orlando in the face. He fell out of the bed and stared angrily at Éomer.

“I’m NOT LEGOLAS FOR FUCK’S SAKE! Why don’t you _listen_ to me, Éomer!” He paused before he continued, “Legolas is my brother. I have my own love. You just caught me off guard. You are a very passionate man, Éomer. It was practically impossible not to set me on fire, all right? I’m Laer Thranduilion. Legolas is my twin brother. He does not have curly hair like I do. See?” Orlando demonstrated his curly hair, and finally Éomer looked like he understood.

“We’re just crossing your lands. We mean no harm. Please let us go.” 

Éomer took one last look at him. Then he nodded. “I’m very fond of your... twin. Forgive me for my assumptions and... for treating you like that.”

Orlando shrugged his shoulders bravely, “There’s nothing to forgive, only... I suppose I’ve seen a side of Legolas I had no idea existed - let alone wanted to know about...” He began dressing quickly.

Éomer smiled and his air of self-confidence returned. Orlando smiled back unintended. Éomer was fucking erotic. If he wasn’t so busy falling in love with Rúmil, he could easily fall in love with Éomer like Legolas had. Strange. He didn’t feel that way at all about Karl Urban. 

Orlando took a last glance at the impressive Rhôhirrim warrior sitting on his bed. He had a big smile on his face, and Orlando wasn’t in doubt that he was thinking about Legolas. He’d better hurry and leave before Éomer started wanking or something...

Orlando went to the tent where the siblings were and sighed relieved. The soldiers had not harmed them.

Haldir looked up. “Did he harm you, Laer?” 

Orlando shook his head with a smile. “Not exactly.” He looked at Rúmil and remembered the feeling when he came in Éomer’s mouth. Yes, he had to admit he had quite a lot of feelings for the cheerful Elf. How he wished Rúmil would see him as a grown up and be the receiver of his desire. He wasn’t in any doubt that Rúmil was in love with him too, and if the Elf was able to look at him like a grown up there would have been a chance for them to... to do what, Orlando? He asked himself. / _Yeah, what the fuck do you know about love between guys?/_

He let his mind go back in time. Along with being his friend, his roomie Kieran and Orlando had exchanged some heavy petting during a few drunken parties, but things never got serious between them. Then his mind graced the heavy dream about Marton. He had already guessed that the first Haldir was the one he had been fooling around with, thinking Orlando was his beloved Legolas. / _Strange,/_ he thought. Being fucked so good and not waking up during it. He remembered that his body was practically in motion with every of Haldir’s powerful thrusts. God, re recalled that the experience had been absolutely exhilarating with the memory of Éomer’s blowjob still fresh on his mind and nerve endings. On top of that, his had cock re-hardened. Orlando looked at Rúmil’s lips moving as he talked with Orophin. Bad idea. Orlando took a deep breath and forced the thoughts away. Instead, he searched Legolas’ memory for images of his time with Haldir. He tried several times, but there were no images other than those from Lothlórien where the Fellowship met Galadriel for the first time. There were other memories of Legolas’ earlier amorous encounters but only with females. Orlando smiled to himself. Legolas was a passionate little Elf once he got his knickers off. Nevertheless, the news was frightening and proved that this in deed was a completely new realm with surprising events and people who not necessarily knew each other or unexpectedly did.

The foursome left Éomer’s camp and decided that the only place they could go was Mirkwood. They had a lot in common now. Accepting that they were in another time zone had been hard on the ‘Lórien siblings, but they had also seen the passing of landscapes so fast it must have be done by an otherworldly force. So much had happened to them in a short range of time since Orlando had showed up in Lothlórien that they were a little numb to the actions of late.

“This is not the first time it has happened to me,” Orlando confessed at night. They had managed to build a fire, but they had not succeeded in finding food.

The siblings were very quiet and stared at him. “Explain yourself,” Orophin said interested. 

Orlando nodded. “I come from a world called Earth. There my name is Orlando Bloom. I was aware of your world from where I came from. Your world fascinates my kind. Your traditional history and lands are well documented though I am the only one who has ever visited you realm.” The siblings just looked at him and waited for him to continue. Orlando took Rúmil’s hand and they shared a smile. Addressing his story to him felt a bit easier.

“I... was forced to come just as you have experienced yourselves. Without any warnings, it just happens and then you are in another time zone. I began my journey here in Rhôhan. There were friends with me back then, but they have disappeared in the same way like this. I do not know what part of time history they are in now!”

“When we found you in Lothlórien, had you left a time zone then?” Haldir asked.

Orlando nodded. “Yes, I was removed from my family in Mirkwood. There the king himself named me Laer to distinguish me from his youngest son Legolas.”

“But you are not from here. And still you look Elfish. How can it be? And how can you be a Prince of Mirkwood?”

Orlando forced a smile on his face. He thought, / _This is really, really hard. At least these guys don’t have anything to lose. Why not just tell them that they are a fictional creation? No. That would completely shatter what left they’ve got to hang on to./_

“I... am the personification of Legolas. He is only real because of me. My God. How can I even make you grasp this?” He paused and gave each one of them a kind glance. “The king was ever so kind to treat me as one of the family,” he continued, “that happened when the real Legolas was nearly 2,000 years old. That meant that _I_ was nearly 2,000 years old. I do not know how old I am now that we are landed here. You cannot be sure you are the age you think you are either! So you see? I am not a child! In my own world, I passed the grown up stage for men years ago. Somehow I doubt I can get younger than that!” He quickly turned his gaze towards Rúmil while the suggestive information was processed in the siblings’ brains.

The former Lothlórien wardens just nodded. They could relate to the fact of being welcomed into another family. Rúmil returned Orlando’s gaze. He could see in his eyes that he’d gotten the message. Content, Orlando smiled and looked down.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

_“My sweet little Orlando. Oh, how I have enjoyed seeing how you deal with the tasks I put on your strong shoulders. Soon the time has come for you to leave Middle Earth. You have done so well, and you have also made a lot of my beloved think more wisely at their actions. I think you’ve done better than I had imagined when I decided to put you there. It’s time to go home, Princeling.”_

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

The vague sound of a rumble was suddenly approaching and Orlando froze. “Oh, no...”

The siblings gathered around him. “What is wrong? Is it the thunder so quickly once more?” Rúmil asked.

Orlando nodded jerkily, “Stay away from me. The shift in time zone is happening again. I can feel it.”

“Away from you?” Haldir stared at him in disbelief, “Would you seriously leave us HERE?”

Orlando looked at him puzzled at first. Leave them behind? Christ... if the force was concentrated around his person, the poor siblings would be left here to look forward to nothing but a miserable life with nowhere to belong to. They had no weapons so they’d be easy targets to anybody. He made a decision and stretched his arms towards the brothers, and the four Elves put their arms around each other’s shoulders and formed a tight circle. They rested their brows against one another’s with closed eyes. Calmly, they waited to find out what the force had planned for them.

When the jolts of the residing current had finally left their bodies, they realised they were back in Rivendell.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Everyone present at the Council meeting screamed in horror at what looked like Legolas dividing into five bodies one at the time with a few seconds apart. Slowly, they disentangled themselves and just stared speechless at each other. The noise gathered around them. The people who were nearly stepping on their toes to get a closer look were secondary. 

“SILENCE! EVERYBODY BACK OFF!” Ian shouted and everybody turned quiet with a start. Peter took one step closer to investigate who had fallen from the sky this time. He crossed his fingers hoping that it was Orlando, and the moment his eyes met the differently clad Legolas person, he saw recognition instantly. He realised that he was the only person Orlando could not have met in the realm, and therefore this must be Earth.

“PETER!!” Orlando shouted relieved as he jumped to him and crushed him. “Fuck! I’m finally back! YES!” He looked enthusiastically at the siblings who looked apprehensively at the sudden sight of the many people around them.

Thrilled, Orlando fell into Viggo’s arms. He laughed at his kisses and cried with joy as he swooped from embrace to embrace. Everybody wanted to touch him and greet him back amongst them.

“Laer...!” He turned his head at the sound of Legolas’ voice and saw him just standing there staring at him. Legolas was here? It was unbelievable. The force had put him on Earth. He slowly freed himself of Elijah’s arms and turned around at the familiar voice. 

He reached out to Legolas, but they dared not touch each other.

“It’s all right, Orlando. You’ve already touched each other when you lay on the ground,” Viggo said noticing their hesitation. Orlando looked at Viggo and smiled, but quickly returned his gaze at Legolas. They grabbed each other’s hands and both of them closed their eyes. 

“I could feel you, Laer. You passed through me,” Legolas whispered.

Orlando laughed deliriously. Mentally, they fused into one individual sharing the same feelings. Orlando let his memories flow into his twin who let his pass back to Orlando in return. Thinking the same thing; tuning into the same frequencies in all of their being. Legolas opened his eyes. Orlando had rested his brow on his. For the first time since he had gotten here, Legolas felt at peace.

Haldir, Orophin, and Rúmil looked at the amazing sight of how alike the twins were. The only thing that separated them were the curls on Laer’s head. The brothers dared not speak and hardly breathe. They felt utterly defenceless and only trusted Orlando’s affectionate reactions to the crowd. They sensed though that they had nothing to fear here. However, Haldir did wonder about all the new guests that had suddenly appeared at Elrond’s social gathering. Haldir cast a glance at Elrond who was wearing a different robe all of a sudden. He went to him. 

“My Lord. Does this change of time zone not confuse you?”

Hugo raised his eyebrow in surprise and then frowned. “Ah...” Hugo quickly saw the problem. “I am fine, Haldir. Just fine.” 

Haldir frowned as well. Elrond’s accent was strange. He narrowed his eyes and studied him closer. 

Hugo’s face twitched and he couldn’t help himself and laughed nervously. Haldir was quite larger than Craig, and his facial expression was so much different from the Kiwi that he had no problem in seeing the individual was Haldir and not Parker. 

Haldir looked around and realized that something was completely wrong with this time zone. So many species of people gathered at the same place was unnatural. Everybody he thought he knew behaved strangely and in a non-Elfish fashion. This hadn’t escaped the attention of his brothers either. 

Rúmil turned and frowned at the sight of Laer being embraced of a Laer look-alike. He hated how the other Laer kneaded the Elfling’s curls. He realized he was jealous of the Elf. Suddenly *his* Laer freed himself of the embrace and took the other one’s hand. 

Orlando stepped into the circle and asked everyone to pay attention. With a big smile on his face, he looked lovingly at Legolas. “May I introduce you to my beautiful twin, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood.” 

Rúmil exhaled air he had not known he’d kept in his lungs.

“Twins?” Haldir asked with his brow frowned. He took a closer look at the Mirkwood Elf – apparently, _the_ Legolas Elrond had had in mind when he had informed them about Laer. And Laer had been telling the truth about his identity all along. Legolas chose to take that moment to turn his head towards him and look into his eyes. They both gasped.

“Haldir...” Legolas implored.

Orlando let go of Legolas with a smirk. He then continued to greet his colleagues.

Haldir stepped a bit closer to Legolas. Legolas quickly looked around and grabbed Haldir’s hand. He led him away from the busy noise of happy people.

Legolas took Haldir to stand more discretely at the edge of the set. Haldir looked into Legolas’ eyes once more. Although he looked like Laer, there were so many dissimilarities in their eyes that Haldir didn’t see him as Laer anymore. This was an entirely different person. An Elf so clearly looking the nearly 2,000 years Laer had tried to convince them he was himself. Legolas was so beautiful that Haldir felt attracted instantly. There was no way to escape the path that destiny once before had laid for the two Sindarin Elves. Haldir closed his eyes and his body trembled with dizzy enjoyment.

“Do you know who I am, Haldir? Do you recognise me?” Nervously, Legolas tried to read any sign in Haldir’s emotional eyes.

Haldir shook his head, “No. But my soul does... Legolas Thranduilion.” He saw a yearning in Legolas’ eyes that melted into the very core of his heart. He knew there had to be more to it than just the look. What was it about those Thranduil sons enchanting their hearts? Haldir couldn’t take his eyes off him, and the little dimple in Legolas’ cheek close to his mouth drew him nearer until he completely forgot there were other people present.

Orlando went to Peter and they looked into each other’s eyes.

“You’re only sixteen days late, Orlando!” 

Orlando smiled and nodded. Then he whispered, “Did Karl return?” 

Peter nodded. 

Orlando closed his eyes a few seconds in relief, “You’ll never know what I have been through.”

“Karl and Viggo told me many things, but of course, not all things. I have a psychiatrist on the set who talks to all of you who were affected. That goes for you too, Orli... and your friends, of course, should they feel like it.” 

Suddenly, something dawned to Orlando and he pointed towards Legolas and Haldir, who were lost to the world in a very private moment kissing each other. Orlando grinned and returned his attention to Peter, “Why is he here?”

“Legolas has kindly made himself available as playing Legolas while you were gone though I cannot really bill him!” They smiled to each other and embraced once more. 

Orlando smiled at the sight of the Elves in the corner. Utter exhaustion suddenly washed over him and then he felt a hand on his arm. As it slid downwards, he opened his hand to squeeze Rúmil’s fingers. He turned his face to him and whispered in his ear, “They are in love already, do you not see?”

Rúmil didn’t... he was busy looking at Orlando.

“Orlando?” 

Orlando turned around to face Peter. “Yes?”

“Why don’t you take your friends back to your place? This set is right outside Wellington. Rest a few days and come to the therapy meetings along with the others.”

“Maybe,” Orlando said and looked past him.

“It’s an order, Orlando.” 

Orlando just nodded. His mind was somewhere else. Orophin had overheard Peter’s order and went to his brother and Legolas. They all came back with him. Peter organized a couple of taxis and soon the strange vision of five Elves in taxis was on its way to Orlando’s little house on Mermaid Parade.

*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*{::}*

Haldir, Rúmil, and Orophin went about the living room and touched the strange objects in Laer’s possession. The trip to the house had been mind blowing. They were dizzy from all the noise, the traffic, and the claustrophobic masses of people. Orlando sat on the sofa in the living room beside Legolas. They watched them intently. Then Orlando turned to face Legolas.

“How are you coping here?”

“I have actually lived in your place a week’s time. Your neighbour thought I was you and is very concerned that I, meaning you, did not take off the costume!” His face turned serious. “But I miss my family so very much; alas there is nothing I can do to change it. But I think I can live here. Just do not leave me.” He stole a glance at Haldir.

Orlando smiled reassuringly. “You have lived here in my house a week?” 

Legolas nodded, “Being as close to you as possible was important to me.” He took Orlando’s hand and whispered, “Thank you for bringing Haldir to your world, Laer. For bringing him to me.”

Orlando looked down and admitted, “Actually... At the time, there was no alternative. But I am sure he will explain it to you.” 

They embraced and then Orlando suddenly had to be alone. Uncontrollable feelings came out of nowhere. He got up and went to the kitchen. He clutched the edge of the table and tears swelled up. He slowly slid to the floor and tension burst out of him. The Elves came running to his aid and they sat tightly huddled around Orlando and joined the lament most of the evening.

They agreed that Legolas and Haldir slept in Orlando’s bed. Orophin slept on the sofa in the living room and Orlando and Rúmil slept on the ground outside in the small, secluded garden on an improvised bedroll. There was no need to guess what went on in the bedroom. Orophin complained loudly a couple of times during the night.

Rúmil and Orlando had their first intimate moments that night. Rúmil snuggled close to Orlando and enjoyed the feel of his hands around his back.

“So are we allowed to love each other now, Laer, or must we... would you like me to call you by your real name?” 

Orlando let a finger trail Rúmil’s cheeky little nose. “I prefer *you* to call me Laer. Orlando is reserved for the Humans who only know me in that fashion. And please Rúmil. Stop thinking I am under aged, would you?”

Rúmil nodded and leaned over and kissed Orlando’s mouth. Orlando closed his eyes tightly, and was simply swept away by the emotions rushing to sparkle in his groin. He moaned and ran his hands down to cup Rúmil’s buttocks. Rúmil pressed against Orlando’s body and breathed heavily.

“You’re my first real male, Rúmil. My first...” Orlando kissed him as desire completely toned down his thoughts.

“You’re my first, too,” Rúmil confessed. They broke apart and looked at each other with shining eyes. 

“I mean... I’m no virgin.” Orlando stopped and remembered vaguely his dream about Marton, but it didn’t really matter. He had no idea what went on that night, only the pleasure. “I don’t know about all there is to know about how matters take place between males but I can imagine most of it!” 

“I know what to do... in theory,” Rúmil assured him.

Orlando kissed him, “How?”

“Well, Haldir thought I might have a use...”

“Haldir?” A cheeky glint appeared in both their eyes and quickly they undressed. So Haldir had given his baby brother verbal lessons? When did that happen?

Rúmil licked a highly visible throbbing vein along Orlando’s throat. Orlando lay underneath him and was busy touching skin. Kneading soft fleshy mounds and trying not to be too loud every time Rúmil’s hard cock rubbed teasingly against his own. He heard himself begin to whimper. He shook his head. Gods, he was embarrassingly needy. 

“We need...something slick... then,” Rúmil said breathlessly.

Orlando gasped. Fuck, why didn’t they come prepared? He hated the thought of ruining the mood. Rúmil, too. He was almost inclined to just have a go with out lubricant but of course that would ruin the mood even further. They huddled closer together on the blanket. And right in that moment, they both heard Legolas’ loud moans of pleasure and Orlando put his fingers in his ears. 

Rúmil smiled and said, “Fine. I will get something we can use.” Orlando let his hand travel down his lover’s leg as Rúmil distanced himself from him and walked towards the house.

Orlando rolled on his side and closed his eyes. Then he listened to the crickets and smiled happy and expectantly of years of passion to come ahead of him. 

~*~

Tolkien closed his eyes with a final approving smile, “Now that’s much better.”

 

End of tale 23. August 2003  
Final edit 17. January 2010


End file.
